


Gift

by silverymouse



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mates, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз умирает, спасая Дерека</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Стайлз вздрогнул, поджал губы и осел на землю. Мокрая после дождя трава остыла от прохладного ночного воздуха, а листья на деревьях громко шелестели от ветра. Несколько минут назад Стайлз даже не обращал внимания на этот звук, а ведь он был очень громким.

– Стайлз. 

Он так и не понял, спросил или просто обреченно вздохнул Дерек, бухаясь прямо на колени. Он уложил Стайлза на спину, поддерживая рукой голову. 

Во рту появился солоноватый привкус крови, а слева в груди жгло очень сильно. Будто кто-то запихнул между ребер нож. Хотя погодите, не нож – стрелу. 

– Зачем? – снова странным голосом произнес Дерек, но Стайлз не смог ему ответить. Просто улыбнулся и на периферии сознания отметил, как изо рта что-то обильно течет. Губам стало мокро.

Стайлз сжал в пальцах влажные травинки и застыл от страха – ощущение очень быстро пропадало, но он был точно уверен, что не шевелил рукой. Из горла вырвался кашель, и дышать становилось больно и сложно. Он медленно моргнул, Дерек снова позвал его, приказывая не отключаться, но Стайлз не мог разлепить век, и сказать тоже ничего не получалось. 

–  _Стайлз_ , – продолжал уговаривать его Дерек. Он осторожно вытер подбородок Стайлза и наклонился к самому лицу: – Потерпи немного. 

Стайлз открыл глаза и уставился на бледного и заляпанного кровью Дерека. Все начало расплываться и покатились слезы. Он чувствовал, как боль понемногу исчезает, но не знал точно, это из-за того, что Дерек вытягивает ее из него, или из-за того, что стрела торчит из его груди и он умирает. 

Брови у Дерека были нахмурены не то в ярости, не то в растерянности. И Стайлз не выдержал и тихо выдохнул:

– Крутой альфа оказался не так крут? – он закашлялся и сморщился, обмякая в руках Дерека. Ему бы хотелось оказаться в его объятиях в другой обстановке, но напоследок тоже было неплохо.

Дерек оглянулся, выругался сквозь зубы, а через несколько мгновений подбежали люди в униформе медиков. У Стайлза потемнело в глазах, и он закрыл их.

  
  
Стайлз последний раз тихонько выдохнул и застыл. Дерек уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, до конца не понимая, как такое возможно. Вот стрела, смоченная в аконите, которую словил Стайлз, нелепо, бездумно и совершенно по-идиотски выпрыгнув перед Дереком. Вот она торчит из его замершей груди. Вот реальность, где больше не слышно звука биения всегда такого торопливого сердца. Но мысль все еще не укладывалась в голове.  
  
– Отойди, – медик отпихнул его в сторону, и Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не перегрызть ему горло. Но поймал себя в последний момент, опустился на землю и отполз немного в сторону, глядя на видное из-под руки врача бледное лицо Стайлза. Как давно близкие люди не умирали у него на глазах. А сейчас Дерек мог бы назвать Стайлза  _близким_.  
  
Тук…тук…  
  
– Есть! На носилки быстро!   
  
Дерек поднялся на ноги и вытер ладони об штаны.   
  
– Я поеду с ним, – уверенно сказал он и пошел рядом с носилками к машине. Дерек знал, что должен поехать. Волк не высовывался. И Дереку было даже плевать, отчего тот не рвется наружу или не бродит на краю сознания, пытаясь пробраться в мысли, пытаясь вылезти. Ему всегда нравилась кровь. Ее запах манил его, как акулу. Сколько раз Дерек глядел на истекающих кровью людей и испытывал брезгливое звериное – «падаль». Сейчас этого не было.  
  
На лежащую без сознания Эллисон, возле которой крутился другой медик, Дерек даже внимания не обратил. Крис, вызывавший скорую для дочери какое-то время назад, посмотрел на носилки и молча отвернулся.  
  
Врач начал ругаться на Дерека и попытался даже вытолкать его. Но Дерек упрямо залез в машину и сел рядом со Стайлзом. Его сердцебиение было слабым, но первый ужас отпустил. Стайлз выкарабкается. Он не может не. Это же, в конце концов, Стайлз. И его сердце всегда бьется быстро, будто пытается догнать кого-то.  
  
До города они доехали за несколько минут. Сказать точнее оказалось сложно – время странно себя вело, утекая сквозь пальцы, но при этом давая возможность «насладиться» моментом в полной мере.   
  
В больнице их уже ждали, операционная была готова. Дерек слышал разговор врачей. Стрела не задела аорту, шанс маленький, но был. Упертый Стайлз  _держался_.  
  
Шериф пронесся по коридору в сторону операционной, не попал туда и метнулся к сидящему неподалеку Дереку.   
  
– Ты! – рявкнул он дрожащим голосом, схватил Дерека за грудки и вздернул на ноги, затем вжал в стену и прошипел сквозь зубы: – Что случилось? Что, черт возьми, произошло?   
  
Дерек прикрыл глаза, собираясь честно ответить на вопрос, но услышал, как ритм сердца Стайлза запнулся, сбился, будто старый, поцарапанный диск. Волк вырвался с такой силой, как никогда раньше не делал, и схватил что-то челюстями, потянул на себя. Дерек закрыл глаза и обмяк. Голова гудела от обилия запахов, ощущений и боли. Его раздирало на кусочки от ужаса. Своего и чужого. Шериф встряхнул его и начал что-то кричать, но Дерек не разбирал. Волк рычал, рвал зубами и будто дрался с невидимым хищником. У волка появилась добыча.   
  
Дерек откинул голову назад, ловя ртом воздух, и рухнул на пол, потому что его больше никто не держал. Волк снова попятился в тень сознания, счастливо рыча. Его добыча была повержена. Он забрал ее себе.   
  
– Эй, – медсестра поднесла к его носу резко пахнущую ватку, и Дерек дернулся, ударяясь затылком об стену. Все было как в тумане. – Вам уже лучше? Вам нужно показаться врачу.   
  
– Нет, – Дерек отпихнул ее руки, поднялся и пошел в сторону операционной. На стульчике в коридоре сидел шериф. Он закрыл лицо руками, упираясь локтями в колени, и не шевелился, а рядом стояла Мелисса МакКол с прозрачным пластиковым стаканчиком с водой.   
  
Мелисса повернулась, услышав его шаги, и Дерек увидел ее красные от слез глаза и бледное лицо.   
  
Дело в том, что в операционной было тихо. Дерек больше не слышал биение сердца Стайлза.   
  


  
  
Из больницы Дерек вышел спустя полчаса. Его допросил помощник шерифа, вытащив все, что мог. Дерек рассказал ему о напавших браконьерах и отправил к Ардженту, теперь уже сидящему в другой стороне коридора, у палаты Эллисон. Ее жизни ничто не угрожало, ей наложили швы, но в сознание она еще не пришла.   
  
Еще через сорок минут Дерек уже сидел в своей машине и ехал в сторону лофта. Через опущенное стекло задувал ветер, заставляя немного щуриться. Голова все еще побаливала, но уже не так сильно. О случившемся Дерек не думал. Просто запретил себе. Стайлз стал очередным человеком, которого он хотел спасти, но не смог. Сейчас первоочередной задачей было попасть в душ, смыть с себя чужую кровь и выйти на охоту. «Браконьеры», решившие наказать «отступников», которым Дерек решил помочь, поддавшись на уговоры Стайлза, должны быть мертвы.  
  
Зеленый свет загорался всякий раз, когда Дерек подъезжал к светофору. И проехав очередной перекресток, он надавил на газ, зная, что еще пару минут будет ровная, без поворотов и перекрестков дорога.   
  
– Если это рай, то я против.  
  
Дерек вздрогнул, выпустил на мгновение руль, машину мотнуло, и он едва успел затормозить перед фонарным столбом. Но правую фару все же разбил.   
  
Сердце колотилось в груди так сильно, что стало даже больно. Дерек тяжело дышал, закрыл глаза и уперся затылком в подголовник. Облизал губы и сжал руль, скрывая от самого себя дрожь в пальцах.  
  
Это был голос Стайлза, и он прозвучал так отчетливо, будто тот сидел рядом.   
  
– Ты разбил тачку, чувак, – снова раздался ошеломленный голос. Дерек открыл глаза и боязливо огляделся.  
  
– Черт, – прошептал он, осознавая, что сидит в машине один, а на улице ни души. Только не хватало сойти с ума.   
  
– Я видимо сошел, – продолжил голос, помолчал немного и добавил: – С ума то есть.   
  
– Не говори со мной, – чувствуя себя полным идиотом, произнес Дерек и вырулил на дорогу, продолжив путь до лофта. Ему это всего лишь кажется. Стайлз умер совсем недавно на операционном столе. Его уже оплакивал шериф и друзья. Жизнь продолжается.   
  
– Все-таки умер, – грустно вздохнул Стайлз, и Дерек нахмурился, прикусывая губы. Волк был совершенно спокоен.   
  
– Да, ты умер, – быстро ответил он и остановился перед перекрестком на красный. Первый красный свет за все время пути.   
  
Дерек посмотрел налево. Если свернуть здесь, то через пару кварталов можно оказаться рядом с ветеринарной клиникой, а если поехать прямо – минут пятнадцать, и он будет дома.   
  
– Как отец?   
  
– Блядь, не знаю! Как может быть отец, чей сын умер? – огрызнулся Дерек и тут же разозлился на себя. Ему это всего лишь кажется. Просто кажется.   
  
– Не ори на меня! Я, между прочим, мертв.   
  
Дерек прикрыл на пару секунд глаза, глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на загоревшийся зеленый и поехал домой. Ему нужен душ и крепкий сон. Охотников он найдет позже.   
  


  
  
Дитон вывел из смотровой комнаты спаниеля и отдал поводок хозяйке.  
  
– Приходите в пятницу, – улыбнулся Дитон. Женщина средних лет с густой копной светлых кудряшек благодарно улыбнулась в ответ, кивнула и направилась к выходу.   
  
Дерек отошел в сторону и проводил их взглядом. Псина ему не нравилась.   
  
– Дерек, – Дитон наклонил голову и едва заметно нахмурился. – Что-то случилось?  
  
– Да. Случилось, – резко ответил тот и перевернул табличку на двери – «закрыто». Дитон промолчал, открыл шире дверцу из рябины и пригласил следовать за ним.   
  
– Спроси у него, можно меня как-нибудь отсюда вытащить? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек скривился.  
  
– Я за этим и пришел, – недовольно ответил он. Дитон подошел к столу в своем кабинете и оглянулся, непонимающе хмурясь.  
  
– Зачем ты пришел?  
  
Дерек потер левый висок и поджал на мгновение губы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, что делать в последние несколько часов стало непосильной задачей из-за какой-то херни, в которую он влип.  
  
– Стайлза убили, – сказал Дерек, решив идти по порядку.  
  
– Да, я слышал, – Дитон опустил глаза и нахмурился со скорбным видом.   
  
– Забавно наблюдать за людьми, когда им говорят, что я умер. Поговорим потом с Лидией? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек проигнорировал его реплику. Ни с какой Лидией он говорить не собирался.   
  
– Он умер, – продолжил Дерек, будто все еще пытаясь убедить себя в этом. – Его сердце остановилось, и врачи констатировали смерть.  
  
– Я догадался. Обычно это так и происходит, если пациента не смогли спасти в больнице, – Дитон смотрел на него озадаченно. Поведение Дерека сбивало его с толку. Слишком странно он себя вел.  
  
– Дойди до сути. Смелее, чувак! – подбодрил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек стиснул зубы, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул:  
  
– Но я его слышу.   
  
– Кого? – Дитон нацепил на лицо то самое выражение, по которому ничерта понять было невозможно.   
  
– Стайлза, – Дерек свел брови, глядя прямо Дитону в глаза. – Он в моей голове. И он со мной разговаривает.   
  
– Дерек…– начал Дитон таким тоном, словно уговаривал взбесившуюся собаку, позволить к себе подойти.   
  
– Оооо, это плохо. Сейчас в тебя всадят транквилизатор лошадиной дозы, и очнешься ты в психушке, – прокомментировал Стайлз. И у Дерека холодок по спине пробежал. Черт возьми! Эта дикая и безумно неприятная версия имела право на существование.  
  
– Я знаю, как это звучит, но это на самом деле так, – быстро произнес Дерек.   
  
Дитон обошел стол, отодвинул стул и сел, затем жестом указал на кресло напротив.   
  
– Как это он в твоей голове? – уточнил он.  
  
– Так. Он чувствует все, что чувствую я, – Дерек воспользовался предложением, уселся и незаметно выдохнул. В ситуации нелепее этой он в жизни еще ни разу не находился.   
  
– О, чувак, я тоже, поверь мне, – поддакнул Стайлз.  
  
– И читает мои мысли, – продолжил Дерек. – А еще он ощущает все предметы, которые я трогаю. Буквально  _все_.  
  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что он стал частью тебя? – Дитон улыбнулся, и Дерек разозлился. Что смешного? Он бы тоже хотел посмеяться, если бы находил это забавным.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Насколько близки вы были со Стайлзом? – Дитон задал совершенно неожиданный вопрос. Дерек готовился услышать нечто вроде «тебе это все кажется» или «тебе просто нужно отдохнуть, развеяться».  
  
– Что он имеет в виду? – оживился Стайлз.  
  
– В смысле  _близки_? – спросил Дерек.  
  
Дитон положил руки на стол, скрепив пальцы в замок и улыбнулся.   
  
– Вы состояли в романтической связи?  
  
Стайлз ничего на это не ответил, оставив Дереку полную свободу мысли. Буквально.  
  
– Нет, – с заминкой ответил Дерек, привыкший к посторонним комментариям.   
  
– А ты бы этого хотел?   
  
– Не понимаю, как это может привести…  
  
– Дерек.  
  
– Ответь ему, – произнес Стайлз. И Дерек воочию увидел, как он нервно покусывает нижнюю губу или трет щеки, как тогда, неделю назад, на игре по лакроссу, на которую затащил Айзек.   
  
– Я не рассматривал его с такой стороны, – сказал Дерек, сохраняя спокойствие.  
  
– Ты врешь, – усмехнулся Стайлз, и Дерек даже вздрогнул. – Я знаю, что ты врешь. Ты хотел. Хах!   
  
Дерек прикрыл глаза и сглотнул. Затем снова посмотрел на Дитона.   
  
– Очевидно, ты не до конца честен с собой, – сказал тот.  
  
– Дерек – лгунишка, – развеселился Стайлз. – Офигеть!  
  
– Скажи, не происходило ли в момент смерти Стайлза нечто странное? – не дождавшись ответа, продолжил допрос Дитон.  
  
– Странное? – переспросил Дерек.  
  
– Да, – кивнул он. – Необычное. Например, с твоим волком?  
  
Дерек опустил глаза, задумавшись. Он все еще прекрасно помнил «схватку» волка. И это прекрасно попадало под определение «странное».  
  
– Да. Было.  
  
– Я так и подумал, – Дитон ободряюще ему улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе к столу, глядя немного встревоженно. Дереку это совершенно не понравилось.  
  
– Он знает! – обрадовался Стайлз.  
  
– И? – Дерек взмахнул рукой, пытаясь насильно расслабить мышцы, но хватило всего на пару секунд, а после плечи снова напряглись, став каменными. Вся ситуация выматывала своей абсурдностью похуже любой драки.  
  
– Расскажи, как все было, – попросил его Дитон. – С самого начала.  
  
Дерек облизал сухие губы и начал:  
  
– Стайлзу приспичило проверить тайник Питера в старом доме. Как будто сам я этого не делал. И когда мы возвращались обратно в город, то увидели на дороге брошенную машину Криса Арджента. Она была похожа на решето, двери раскрыты. И внутри, конечно же, никого не было, только на пассажирском сидении валялся мобильник Эллисон. На другой стороне дороги был припаркован джип. Тоже пустой. Из леса послышались выстрелы и крики. Стайлз поперся туда. Мне пришлось идти за ним. Криса и Эллисон окружили другие охотники возле пруда у развилки. Они собирались очистить «славную фамилию Арджентов» от действий предателей. На них напали, и Эллисон была сильно ранена. Мне пришлось вмешаться, – Дерек сделал паузу и нахмурился. Дальнейшие события он хотел бы забыть. Воспоминания всколыхнули ту боль и тот страх. Стайлз молчал и слушал. – Охотников было четверо. Сначала они все отвлеклись на меня, и Крис вызвал 911, потому что Эллисон потеряла сознание, и вся ее шея была залита кровью. Один из охотников с ножом рванул к Крису, но я успел вовремя и выбил нож. Но тут выскочил Стайлз, – он должен был сидеть тихо и не высовываться ни при каких обстоятельствах! – толкнул меня в сторону, а когда я обернулся, он уже сидел на земле.  
  
Дерек снова сделал паузу.   
  
– Его ранили. Прошло совсем немного времени, приехали медики.  
  
– Они ехали на вызов к миссис Джонсон, у которой в очередной раз разыгралось воображение, что у нее аппендицит. Она живет неподалеку от входа в заповедник. Ей отправили другую бригаду, как и Эллисон, – кивнул Дитон, и Дерек раздраженно вздохнул. Вот какого черта он просит все рассказать, если знает даже больше?  
  
– Как всегда, в общем, – добавил Стайлз, и Дерек с ним мысленно согласился.  
  
– Я поехал с ним в больницу, – продолжил он, сделав вид, что его не перебивали. – Стайлза увезли в операционную, а я остался сидеть в коридоре. Потом пришел шериф. Он говорил что-то, кричал… не помню.  
  
– Почему не помнишь? – Дитон прищурился. – Волк начал что-то делать?  
  
– Да, он вырвался и, – Дерек задумался, пытаясь подобрать правильную формулировку. – И напал на что-то. Такого раньше не было.   
  
– Он пытался завладеть телом?  
  
– Нет. Но у него была охота.  
  
– Охота?   
  
– Да, – Дерек закрыл глаза и надавил на переносицу пальцами. – Он просто взбесился.   
  
– А что в это время было в операционной? – тихо спросил Дитон.   
  
– Я умирал, – прошептал Стайлз, словно что-то начал понимать, а затем так заорал, что Дерек вздрогнул и поморщился от сильной головной боли. – Это ты! Это ты виноват! Какого хрена? Я думал, что рехнусь от той боли!   
  
– Какой боли? – раздраженно пробормотал Дерек, упираясь локтями в колени и растирая виски. – Ты умирал.  
  
– Я ничего не чувствовал, а потом меня как будто запихнули в мясорубку! А очнулся от шока я уже в твоей башке, придурок! – продолжал орать Стайлз.   
  
– Господи, заткнись, – попросил Дерек. Ему правда было хреново. Выпитый утренний кофе уже плескался в горле, тело бросило в дрожь, а на коже выступил мерзкий пот. Дерек чувствовал этот запах, и ему становилось от него только хуже. Стайлз еще раздраженно пыхтел, но молчал, видимо, уловив насколько плохо Дереку.  
  
– Стайлз все понял, как я вижу, – Дитон, сука, улыбался.   
  
– О да, – согласился с ним Дерек и поднял хмурый взгляд: – Объясните теперь мне, как такое возможно.  
  
– Ты, должно быть, слышал легенду об особой связи оборотней со своими спутниками, – он сделал паузу, дождался кивка и продолжил: – Это не совсем легенда. Связь существует. И в истории даже были зафиксированы случаи, когда связь образовывалась между обычным животным, например, волком, и человеком. Тогда это называли Даром.  
  
– И? – Дерек напрягся, ему все это совершенно не нравилось. Он помнил эти сказки о спутниках сильных оборотней, о том, какая сильная устанавливается между ними связь, и с ее помощью они могли считывать эмоции друг друга, а иногда и общаться без слов, и становились сильнее, непобедимей. Каждая мать рассказывала такую сказку своему ребенку-оборотню. Это была  _традиция_.   
  
– Полагаю, что Стайлз твой спутник.  
  
– Что? – Дерек усмехнулся, вздернув брови. Большего бреда он в жизни не слышал.  
  
– О, я могу с тобой поделиться, – после долгого молчания заговорил Стайлз, – тут, в твоей башке, столько всякой херни, что ты просто обалдеешь, когда я начну озвучивать.  
  
– Этого не может быть, – Дерек старательно игнорировал Стайлза.   
  
Дитон смотрел на него некоторое время, а затем просто развел руками:  
  
– Тогда ты сошел с ума, поздравляю.  
  
– Ладно, – скривился Дерек. – И что с этим делать?   
  
Теперь Дитон задумался. Он взял в руки карандаш, покрутил его в пальцах, затем положил на стол и потер подбородок.  
  
– Вероятно, волк раньше чувствовал связь со Стайлзом, поэтому, когда тот умирал и достаточно ослаб, забрал его душу себе.   
  
– Эгоистичный мудак, – пробормотал Стайлз.   
  
– Все, что забрано силой, может быть возвращено, – продолжил Дитон, не глядя на Дерека. Он смотрел в окно, щурился от яркого дневного света и будто вспоминал нечто, нагоняющее тоску.  
  
– Откуда такая уверенность? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Было время, – Дитон грустно улыбнулся ему и сжал пальцы в замок, – когда я интересовался легендами.   
  
– Это значит, что я могу воскреснуть? – воскликнул Стайлз. – Надеюсь, не как зомби? Потому что, чувак, ты уж прости, но лучше жить так, как сейчас, чем стать зомби, желающим сожрать мозги.   
  
– Значит, Стайлза можно вернуть в его тело? – уточнил Дерек.  
  
– Именно так, – кивнул Дитон. – Но мне нужно поднять старые записи и найти, как это сделать.  
  
– И в каком состоянии он…м, воскреснет?  
  
Дитон с удивлением посмотрел на него, а затем широко улыбнулся:   
  
– Ты будешь таким же человеком, каким был до этого случая, Стайлз.  
  
– О, блядь, он меня пугает, – пробормотал тот. – Ты посмотри, как он смотрит. Будто насквозь видит.   
  
– Единственное, – Дитон опустил глаза и поджал на мгновение губы. – Нужно перенести тело Стайлза в безопасное место, пока его не похоронили. Иначе будет больше проблем с его возвращением домой.  
  
– И где это место?  
  
– В подвале клиники есть оборудованное помещение. Всякое приходится изучать, – улыбнулся он. – Главное перенести Стайлза туда.  
  
– То есть выкрасть из морга тело сына шерифа города, – подвел итог Дерек, откидывая голову назад и бездумно улыбаясь.   
  
– Именно так, – подтвердил Дитон. – Нам понадобится помощь.   
  


  
  
Зареванный Скотт смотрел на Дерека минуты две, а затем шмыгнул носом и потер глаза.   
  
– Хуевая шутка, – наконец сказал он и скривил губы. Глаза покраснели и в уголках блеснули слезы.   
  
– Я не могу на это смотреть, – прошептал Стайлз, и Дерек обернулся к Дитону, молчаливо призывая помочь.   
  
– Скотт, такое случается, – сказал Дитон, подходя к нему ближе. Идея пригласить в клинику Скотта была отличной. В любом другом месте этот разговор закончился бы дракой.  
  
– Мой лучший друг умер, – бесцветным голосом произнес Скотт, глядя на босса пустыми глазами.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и замычал, словно не хотел что-то делать, но сделать это было надо, а потом выдал:  
  
– Скажи ему, что я воспользовался их с Айзеком подарком.  
  
– Каким подарком? – мысленно спросил Дерек. Он уже начал потихоньку привыкать общаться мысленно, и с каждым разом это становилось все менее стремно.   
  
– Просто скажи! Он поймет.  
  
– Стайлз воспользовался вашим с Айзеком подарком, – послушно произнес Дерек. Скотт замер и посмотрел на него, прищурившись.  
  
– Тебе мог Айзек рассказать.   
  
– О, чувак, включи мозг! – воскликнул Стайлз, негодующе. – Какая разница, рассказал или нет? Я воспользовался. Я _использовал_.   
  
– Повторять дословно не буду, – пробормотал Дерек и громче добавил: – Он его  _использовал_.  
  
– С тобой что ли? – насупился Скотт.   
  
– Нет, – покачал головой Дерек, хмурясь. – Что вообще за подарок?  
  
– Скотт, молчи! – заорал Стайлз, но его, конечно, никто не услышал, кроме Дерека.  
  
Скотт покосился на Дитона и передернул плечами.   
  
– Еще что-то надо, – мысленно сказал Дерек. – И что там за подарок?  
  
– Перебьешься, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Ладно, тяжелая артиллерия – когда нам было четырнадцать, мы попали на вечеринку выпускников и познакомились с двумя горячими цыпочками. Они предложили сделку. Они снимут майки и поцелуются, грязно, с языком, но в обмен и мы должны будем поцеловаться.  
  
– И вы сделали это? – без всяких эмоций уточнил Дерек, чувствуя странное неприятное ощущение, похожее на ревность. Он предполагал, что у Стайлза кто-то был, но слышать об этом оказалось странно.  
  
– О, чувак, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Ты ревнуешь? Меня? Серьезно?  
  
– К черту вали.  
  
– Да я бы с радостью, хоть куда-нибудь отсюда.   
  
– Так вы поцеловались? – нетерпеливо спросил Дерек. Они разговаривали мысленно, и Скотт с Дитоном смотрели на него: Дитон – терпеливо, Скотт – недоуменно.   
  
– Увы. И даже с языком, – скривился Стайлз, выражая интонацией свое отношение к тому событию. – А девчонки нас кинули. Сказали, недостаточно горячо.  
  
– Пойдет, – подытожил Дерек и взглянул на Скотта: – Вы в четырнадцать целовались. На спор. Но вас кинули, потому что вы были не «горячи».  
  
Скотт вытаращился на него, как на одно из чудес света, и похлопал ресницами, беспомощно краснея, затем покосился на Дитона, но тот никак не отреагировал.  
  
– Об этом никто не знал. Мы поклялись никогда не вспоминать об этом и никому не рассказывать, – пробормотал Скотт, подходя ближе к Дереку и начиная приглядываться, словно рассчитывал увидеть в нем Стайлза.  
  
– Теперь ты мне веришь? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Теперь да, – кивнул Скотт и запихнул руки в задние карманы джинсов. – Но как такое возможно?  
  
– Стайлз не успел умереть, волк перетащил его ко мне, – в сотый, кажется, раз повторил Дерек.  
  
– Волк его спас. Теперь душа Стайлза окрепнет в теле Дерека, благодаря его силе альфы, – уточнил Дитон.  
  
– И его можно будет оживить? – Скотт рассеянно растрепал волосы на затылке.  
  
– Мы попробуем.  
  
– Хорошо, – Скотт вздохнул и повернулся к Дереку, положил руку на его плечо и ободряюще сжал. – Держись, чувак, мы тебя оттуда вытащим.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и только собрался ответить, как…  
  
– Пусть он тебя не трогает, – встревоженно пробормотал Стайлз.   
  
– Почему? – мысленно спросил Дерек.  
  
– Неприятно, – по голосу стало ясно насколько сильно Стайлз сбит с толку происходящим. Дерек убрал руку Скотта и поджал губы. Скотт с плохо скрываемым облегчением тут же отошел на порядочное расстояние. Было видно, что он еще не до конца поверил, но уже не считал все это таким уж невозможным.  
  
– Значит, надо выкрасть Стайлза из морга? – Скотт взглянул на Дитона.  
  
– Да, и как можно скорее.  
  
Они начали обсуждать, как это проще всего провернуть, и Дерек старался их слушать, но отвлекался, вспоминая о странной реакции Стайлза на прикосновение Скотта. Он невольно прокручивал это в голове раз за разом, пытаясь разобрать ситуацию по составляющим.   
  
– Прекрати, – слегка раздраженным тоном произнес Стайлз. – Мне просто это не понравилось.   
  
– Почему? – Дерек и сам не заметил, как быстро у него получалось обращаться к Стайлзу мысленно, и не только из-за того, что он не хотел быть похожим на психа. Просто так было правильно.  
  
– Я не знаю. Может это из-за того, что мы…эээ, спутники? Что там Дитон говорил? И вообще, что за хрень эти спутники?  
  
– Это пара на всю жизнь.   
  
– Уоу, – Стайлз немного помолчал и уточнил: – Совсем на всю?  
  
– Да.   
  
– И… эээ, ты типа рад?  
  
Дерек задумался над ответом, а потом неожиданно расслабился.   
  
– А ты сам не понял еще? – издеваясь, спросил он. – Ты же в моей голове.   
  
– Я веду себя прилично и не копаюсь в твоих мыслях! – запротестовал Стайлз, и Дерек мог поклясться на чем угодно – если бы Стайлз мог, он покраснел.  
  
– Тогда пока Дерек будет отвлекать медсестру, мы вынесем Стайлза через черный ход и привезем сюда, а здесь уже вы все сделаете, – подытожил Скотт. Дерек, отвлекшийся на разговор, непонимающе нахмурился.   
  
–  _Мы_?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Скотт. – Надо рассказать Айзеку. Я один не справлюсь. Ты вообще слушал?  
  
– Нет, – честно ответил Дерек. И ухмыльнулся: – Стайлзу не нравится, когда ты меня трогаешь.   
  
– Эй! – завопил Стайлз.  
  
– Эээ, ладно, больше не буду, – смутился Скотт, отступая немного назад.   
  
Дитон тяжело вздохнул и закатил на мгновение глаза.  
  
– У нас мало времени.   
  


  
  
О том, как они транспортировали тело Стайлза днем, Дерек предпочитал не вспоминать. Айзек, который поверил в случившееся намного легче, чем Скотт, взял в прокате старый непримечательный минивэн и подогнал его к черному ходу. Народу там обычно было не очень много. А сегодня им повезло, и большая часть медперсонала находилась в другом крыле больницы. На шоссе случилась авария, и были пострадавшие. Ну и Дерек, конечно, отвлек медсестру на посту.  
  
Стайлз хмуро молчал, и Дерек буквально чувствовал его недовольство. Медсестра была симпатичной, вела себя в меру развязно и флиртовала. Дерек подумал о том, что секса в больнице у него еще не было. И девушка очень даже могла ему с этим помочь.  
  
– Только без меня, – резко отреагировал Стайлз, и желания разом поубавилось.  
  
Дерек дождался, когда минивэн Айзека выедет с парковки, взял у девушки номер телефона и ушел.  
  
– Посещал мастер-классы по пикапу? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек вышел на улицу.  
  
– Мне это не нужно, – фыркнул тот, подходя к своей машине.   
  
– Как ты ловко с ней, – продолжил бубнить Стайлз. – Заговорил об Эллисон, а закончил – ее любимой едой.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на бумажку с наспех написанным номером и подписью «Кэрролл» и положил ее в бардачок. Там, поверх влажных салфеток и блокнота, уже лежали визитки «Стэфани», «Люси» и «Марисы».  
  
– Охуеть, – выдохнул Стайлз. – И сколько у тебя там их?  
  
– Не считал.   
  
– Ты им звонил?   
  
– Бывало, – Дерек завел машину и отъехал от больницы. До Дитона было минут двадцать.   
  
– И ты с ними спал?   
  
– Нет, мы пили чай и разговаривали о поэзии, – спокойно ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз молчал минуты полторы.   
  
– Это сейчас был сарказм?   
  
– Сам подумай, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
– Да я уже не знаю, что думать, – озадаченно произнес Стайлз. – Ты, оказывается, не такой хмурый, каким хочешь казаться.   
  
– Что? – Дереку стало жарко. Он усиленно пытался сосредоточиться на дороге и не думать больше ни о чем другом, чтобы случайно не подкинуть Стайлзу воспоминаний. Ненужных воспоминаний.  
  
– Да не копался я в твоих мыслях, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Сам себя выдал, когда начал флиртовать с этой Кэрролл.   
  
– И чем же я себя выдал?   
  
– Ты сейчас на комплементы нарываешься? – усмехнулся он и тяжело вздохнул. У Дерека мурашки побежали. Это было очень странное чувство.  
  
– Сказал «А» – говори «Б».  
  
– Ты был с ней милым, о’кей? Я не думал, что ты можешь быть таким, что у тебя вообще эмоции как у нормальных людей.  
  
– Поздравляю с открытием, – улыбнулся Дерек и взглянул на себя в зеркало, прекрасно зная, что Стайлз видит все то же, что и он сам. – Наконец-то ты начал думать. Правда, используя мой мозг, ну да ладно.  
  
– Фу, Дерек, фу. Заткнись. Ты ломаешь мне все стереотипы.   
  
– Что я слышу? Неужели это паника в твоем голосе?  
  
– Бля, просто заткнись. Не говори со мной, – рассердился Стайлз, а Дерек улыбнулся, снова бросил взгляд в зеркало и подмигнул.   
  
Стайлз больше ничего не сказал до самой клиники. Точнее до того момента, когда увидел себя лежащим голым на выдвижной полке специально оборудованного ящика для трупов. Дитон насыпал вокруг тела темный порошок, а сверху, прямо на синеватую кожу брызнул какой-то жидкостью. Айзек и Скотт стояли рядом и наблюдали за его действиями.  
  
– Пусть они меня прикроют, – жалобно попросил Стайлз. Дерек не стал его мучить и бросил в область паха полотенце для рук, висящее над маленькой раковиной рядом. Дитон скосил на него взгляд, но ничего не сказал и продолжил.   
  
– Так лучше? – спросил Дерек вслух.  
  
– Да, – ответил ему Стайлз.   
  
Айзек и Скотт подняли на него одинаково удивленные взгляды, но потом, видимо, сообразили, что вопрос предназначался не для них, и отвернулись.  
  
– Выгляжу я неважно, – вздохнул Стайлз.   
  
– Как труп, – поправил его Дерек, возвращаясь к их мысленному общению.  
  
– Я и говорю – неважно. Смерть мне не к лицу.  
  
Дерек ничего не сказал и отошел к небольшому столу, на котором были расставлены деревянные шкатулки с резным растительным орнаментом и лежали раскрытые книги. Дерек перелистнул пару страниц, но ни слова не понял. Это была древняя латынь.   
  
– Тебе неприятно смотреть, – задумчиво произнес Стайлз.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Не люблю трупы…знакомых.  
  
– Близких, – все же поправил его Стайлз. – Ты хотел сказать близких.  
  
– Тебе лучше знать, что я хотел сказать, – раздраженно ответил Дерек и с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Запах сводил его с ума. Сладковатый аромат подгнивающей плоти смешанный со слабым запахом Стайлза.   
  
– Эй, – позвал его тот, не пытаясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе. – Ты как?  
  
– Я буду наверху, – сказал Дерек, обернувшись к Дитону. Тот кивнул, и Дерек быстро взбежал по ступенькам из подвала.   
  
Тело охватило дрожью, во рту стало кисло, а сердце громко и сильно стучало в груди. В ушах стоял тоненький звон, и на Дерека накатила паника.   
  
– Черт, чувак! Ты чего? – Стайлз пытался до него докричаться, но Дерек его уже плохо слышал. Волк высунул морду, намереваясь забрать контроль над телом. – О блядь! Что это такое?! Дерек, приди в себя немедленно! Дерееек, тут какая-то хрень лезет! Ебааать, это альфа?   
  
– Ага, – хрипло рассмеялся Дерек и отогнал волка. Истерика Стайлза его немного успокоила, напомнив, что процесс обратимый – Стайлз может снова стать живым.   
  
– И он всегда тут что ли? – испуганно вещал Стайлз. – Почему я раньше его не чувствовал? Ты с ним всю жизнь? Пиздец, пусть Дитон пошевеливается. Нам с твоим альтер эго тут тесно будет.  
  
– Я его контролирую, успокойся, – Дерек подошел к раковине в смотровой, открыл кран и плеснул водой в лицо. Вытащил пару бумажных полотенец и вытерся. Стало немного легче. Но Дерек не обольщался – этот запах он никогда в жизни не сможет забыть. Он будто чувствовал, как гниет его собственная плоть.  
  
– И в полнолуние? – продолжил допытываться Стайлз. – Ты в курсе, что полнолуние на этой недели, да? Надо со мной расстаться до него.   
  
– Я контролирую волка, – начиная раздражаться, повторил Дерек.  
  
– О, и я прекрасно осведомлен об этом, – нарочито серьезным тоном отозвался Стайлз. – Например, я, оказавшийся в твоей голове, это прекрасный пример твоего гребанного контроля.   
  
Дерек зарычал сквозь зубы и рухнул на ближайший стул, расставил ноги, уперся локтями в колени и свесил голову. Медленно ответы на главные «почему» и «как» сами собой появлялись в голове. Почему это произошло? Дерек не хотел, чтобы Стайлз умирал. Как это случилось? Волк почувствовал связь и спас спутника. Теперь Дерек осознавал это, а не просто принимал как факт, озвученный всезнающим Дитоном. Это чертовски пугало и притягивало. Дереку хотелось в этом покопаться, рассмотреть эту связь глубже, проверить ее на прочность.  
  
– Почему ты молчишь? – спустя пару минут спросил Дерек.  
  
– Делаю вид, что меня здесь нет и я не слышу все те размышления, которые сейчас крутятся в твоей голове, – сконфуженно ответил Стайлз. Дерек прикрыл глаза и прислушался к нему, как делал это периодически с волком. Стайлз был смущен, возбужден и немного, самую малость напуган. Но Дерек чувствовал, что ему хорошо, комфортно, и от этого знания в груди стало тепло. – Намеков ты явно не понимаешь.   
  
– Я буду думать о том, о чем захочу, – фыркнул Дерек, ощущая, как расслабляется сам. Прежний ужас, который он испытал в подвале, отходил на задний план, растворяясь в ворохе своих и чужих мыслей.  
  
– Конечно, это же твоя голова.   
  
– Вот именно.  
  
– Но здесь нахожусь я, и мне…э, избавь меня от некоторых подробностей. Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя так, будто я случайно засунул голову под юбку Лидии, а она оказалась без трусиков.   
  
– Что? – не понял Дерек.  
  
– Это значит, что ты думаешь всякие интимные штуки, – смутился в конец Стайлз, снова начиная возбужденно частить. – Про связь, про мою смерть, про то, как мне уютно в твоей башке. Понимаешь, это неловко!  
  
– Заткни уши, – посоветовал ему Дерек. С каждой секундой ему становилось все лучше и лучше. – О, у тебя же их нет.  
  
– Вот этот Дерек Хейл мне знаком лучше, – скривился Стайлз.  
  
– Какой «этот»?  
  
– Задница.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся и взглянул на вошедших в помещение Скотта, Айзека и Дитона. Первые двое были бледные и испуганные.   
  
– Я сделал все, что в моих силах, для замедления разложения, – сказал Дитон Дереку. – Неделю он продержится, дальше не уверен. Магия способна не на многое.  
  
– Вы уже нашли способ вернуть Стайлза в его тело? – нахмурившись, спросил Айзек.   
  
– Есть один метод. Мы опробуем его сегодня ночью. Луна набирает силу и поможет нам.   
  
– Не проще тогда подождать до полнолуния? – Скотт сложил руки на груди и поджал губы, пытаясь выглядеть более спокойным, но вновь покрасневшие глаза, бледные щеки и отпечаток скорби на лице выдавали его.   
  
– Не думаю, – покачал головой Дитон. – Слишком рискованно.   
  
– Почему?  
  
– Мы не можем предугадать поведение волка.   
  
– Давай, скажи им, как хорошо ты его контролируешь, – поддел Дерека Стайлз. – Тебе же хочется, я  _знаю_.  
  
Дерек продолжал молчать и слушать.  
  
– Ведь именно волк перетащил душу. Кто знает, как он отреагирует теперь, когда мы попытаемся забрать у него Стайлза, – продолжал Дитон. – Лучше попробовать  _до_  полной луны.   
  
– Во сколько мне приехать? – спросил Дерек в наступившей тишине.  
  
– Я жду тебя к полуночи.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Дерек и поднялся. – Я буду.  
  
В животе урчало и хотелось жрать. Стайлз был с ним согласен.  
  


  
  
Около шести вечера Дерек вернулся в лофт, завалился на кровать и поставил будильник на десять. Сытость не придала сил, как обычно, а усыпляла. Организм потихоньку расслаблялся, мышцы уже не сводило от напряжения.   
  
– Интересно, как Скотт оправдается, – усмехнулся Стайлз.  
  
– Его проблемы, – лениво отозвался Дерек. Минут двадцать назад ему позвонил Айзек и рассказал увлекательную историю про то, как из больницы исчез труп сына шерифа. Вся полиция стояла на ушах и рыскала по городу. Вот только, конечно, вряд ли они смогли бы найти Стайлза. Никто не в курсе содержимого подвала ветеринарной клиники. Дитон тот еще скрытный тип, но шериф слишком его уважал, чтобы заподозрить в неладном. А зря.   
  
– Повезло, что Мелисса знает про оборотней. Скотту будет проще ей объяснить.   
  
Как так получилось, что Мелисса узнала о пропаже трупа, осталось загадкой, но вот ее вмешательство пошло на пользу делу. Скотт, так часто бывающий в больнице, не вспомнил об установленных камерах. И если бы не Мелисса, которая уничтожила записи наблюдения за целый день, пока на посту охраны никого не было, сидели бы Айзек со Скоттом за решеткой.   
  
– Дома его ждет взбучка, – пробормотал Дерек. Он почти заснул.   
  
– Кстати, хочешь, скажу, что они мне подарили? – переменившимся тоном спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Ну? – без особого интереса отозвался Дерек.  
  
– Анальную пробку.  
  
Дерек открыл глаза и уставился в светлый потолок. Сон слетел в одночасье.  
  
– И ты ее использовал? – уточнил он, прекрасно зная ответ.   
  
– Да. Пару раз, – голос у Стайлза стал тихим и немного взволнованным. Было понятно, что он не хотел говорить, но ожидал, что Дерек будет его пытать, а не просто забудет об этом. – Пару тройку раз.  
  
Тело окатило приятным теплом, член начал набухать, дыхание немного сбилось, но Дерек лежал и не шевелился. Он прекрасно помнил, что Стайлз чувствует все то же, что и он сам.  
  
– Тебе понравилось?   
  
– В первый раз было больно, – Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, словно ему трудно было говорить и дышать одновременно. Хотя ему не нужно было дышать. За их дыханием следил Дерек. – Мало смазки было. А потом – да. Было круто.  
  
Дерек представил, как Стайлз лежит на своей кровати и сначала растягивает себя пальцами, а потом запихивает пробку. Дырочка тугая, плотно обхватывает прозрачную пробку, Стайлз шипит сквозь зубы и проталкивает ее глубже. Член прилипает к животу, прикрывая блядскую дорожку, пробка входит полностью, Стайлз пытается улечься удобнее, и пробка сильно надавливает на простату, и он замирает с широко раскрытым ртом, выдыхая. Из члена на живот течет.   
  
– Черт, прости, – пробормотал Стайлз, Дерек пару раз моргнул и сжал свой член. Хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить. Ему никогда еще не представлялось ничего более заводящего. – Я случайно.  
  
И тут Дерек понял, что это была не столько его фантазия, а сколько воспоминание Стайлза.  
  
– Значит, тебе хочется, чтобы тебя долбили в зад? – Дерек облизал губы и улыбнулся.   
  
– Я могу и так и так.  
  
– Конечно, – фыркнул Дерек, вспоминая, насколько сильно понравилось Стайлзу ощущение заполненности.  
  
– Спи, – смущенным голосом сказал Стайлз. – Хватит об этом думать. Блин, я не хотел это вспоминать.  
  
– А зачем тогда заговорил про подарок?   
  
– Вырвалось.  
  
– Как же.  
  
Дерек провалялся без сна еще минут сорок. Стайлз молчал и не мешал ему думать о всяком. За это Дерек был ему в какой-то степени благодарен. А затем сон все же сморил его.  
  


  
  
Обряд прошел неудачно. Стоило Дитону только начать читать заклинание, как волк вылез и зарычал, загораживая Стайлза. Дерек пытался его отогнать в сторону, но ничего не выходило. Волк защищал его. И долго бороться с ним Дерек не смог. Тело Стайлза лежало перед глазами, а запах по-прежнему сводил с ума.   
  
– У нас есть еще одна ночь до полнолуния, – сказал Дитон, убирая тело в холодильник. – Попробуем завтра еще раз.   
  
– Ладно, – устало ответил Дерек и вышел из клиники. Ночь стояла ясная и на удивление теплая, ветерок обдувал открытые участки кожи. Последние несколько дней держалась довольно-таки мерзкая для августа погода. Но эта ночь казалась июльской, свежей и спокойной.   
  
Выехав за город, Дерек уже понял, что хочет сделать.  
  
– Я хочу выпустить волка, – предупредил он, съезжая на лесную дорогу.   
  
– И чем мне это грозит? – уныло поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
– Думаю, ничем. Волк слишком о тебе печется, – ответил он, стаскивая одежду и кидая ее на переднее сидение.  
  
– О’кей, – согласился Стайлз. – Когда еще выпадет такой шанс – побыть в шкуре альфа-оборотня, да?  
  
– Ага, – улыбнулся Дерек, задрал голову к растущей луне, раскинул руки в стороны и глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сливаясь с волком. Позволяя ему вмешаться в свои мысли, подмять под себя все ощущения, в корне изменив их сущность, их значение, и позволить инстинктам взять верх.   
  
Дерек обратился и прыгнул к деревьям, сорвавшись в быстрый бег.   
  
– Уау, – выдохнул Стайлз. Волк чувствовал его восторг и заставлял Дерека бежать еще быстрее, чтобы показать, на что они были способны. – Офигеть. И так каждый раз?  
  
Ему никто не ответил. Дерек полностью увлекся обрушившимися запахами леса: прелой листвой, травами, деревьями, водой, кровью убитого мелкого грызуна (его маленькое тельце лежало совсем рядом с тропой, по которой они неслись), помеченной горным львом территорией. Стайлз чувствовал все то же, что чувствовал волк. И теперь он был уверен на сто процентов, что не сможет никогда воспринимать лес, как прежде. Когда деревья были всего лишь деревьями, мох под ногами всего лишь мягким мхом, а воздух был всего лишь чище, чем в городе.   
  
Дерек остановился возле ручья и перешел его, не боясь намочить шерсть. Ощущения под подушечками лап стали ярче, острее, и Стайлз затих. Дерек чувствовал, как волк приближается к Стайлзу, а тот не противится, перестав бояться.  
  
– С виду хмурый, а внутри пушистый, – фыркнул он.   
  
Волк довольно заворчал и погнал Дерека обратно к машине, всласть пользуясь отданным ему контролем.   
  
Вот только у Камаро их ждал сюрприз. Четверо охотников, которые два дня назад напали на Эллисон и Криса, стояли неподалеку, вооружившись аконитовыми пулями. Волк чуял запах смерти и не подходил близко.   
  
– Не суйся туда, – пробормотал Стайлз.   
  
Волк оскалился, взрыл землю лапой.  
  
– Не ходи, – уже уверенней произнес Стайлз и – Дерек удивленно застыл – потянул власть на себя, как вожжи.  
  
– Скоро вылезет, – усмехнулся один из охотников, он стоял у водительской двери и изредка поправлял колчан со стрелами.   
  
– Скоро, – поддакнул ему другой и обхватил удобнее автомат.   
  
Дерек отогнал волка дальше и огляделся. Одному туда соваться было опасно. Из-за Стайлза. Ни Дерек, ни волк, не хотели, чтобы он испытал на себе «огонь» аконита. Поэтому Дерек отбежал подальше, встал на задние лапы и завыл, созывая свою стаю.   
  
Стайлз взорвался возбужденным тарахтением, озвучивая все, что думал, но Дерек его не слушал, полностью сосредоточившись на приближении своих бет. Через несколько минут послышалось ответное рычание, по лесу прокатилось эхо. Дерек вернулся к охотникам и остался доволен. Те переглянулись, попытались посчитать, сколько оборотней в округе и не может ли быть это волчьим фокусом, но все же залезли в свой джип и уехали.   
  
Скотт и Айзек прибежали с разных сторон и взбудоражено глядели на Дерека. Тот медленно перекинулся обратно в человека и, не стесняясь своей наготы, повел плечами, разминая мышцы. Затем вышел к машине, открыл ее и начал одеваться.   
  
– Спасибо, – бросил он через плечо.   
  
– Как обряд? – встревоженно спросил Скотт. Его лицо блестело от пота, а с губ срывалось тяжелое дыхание. Слишком быстро бежал.  
  
– Неудачно.   
  
– И ты обратился со Стайлзом? – удивленно спросил Айзек.   
  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек и усмехнулся: – И ему понравилось.  
  
– Это да, – согласился Стайлз. – Только шерстью я все равно не хочу обрастать.  
  
– Ты и не обрастешь, – ответил ему Дерек.   
  
– Счастлив.   
  
Обратную дорогу Стайлз молчал. Сидящий на заднем сидении Скотт периодически задавал вопросы об обряде, о том, как там вообще Стайлз, о спутниках, и Дерек даже кое на что отвечал. Айзек исподтишка принюхивался, пытаясь определить, изменился ли запах Дерека, но у него ничего не выходило, потому что ничто не поменялось.   
  
По крайней мере, внешних изменений видно не было. Но Дерек теперь точно знал, что как прежде ничего не будет.   
  


  
  
Дневной свет бил в лицо, через открытое нараспашку окно доносились звуки улицы. Пахло горячими сосисками и подогретой булкой – тележка с хот-догами сегодня под его окнами.   
  
Дерек перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом между подушек. Вставать не хотелось совершенно.  
  
– Утречко, – мурлыкнул Стайлз, и Дерек подскочил, сонно озираясь по сторонам. Потом вспомнил что к чему и упал обратно, сильно зажмуриваясь.  
  
– Еще рано.   
  
– Нет, ты уже проснулся, – возразил Стайлз. – Пахнет хот-догами, и я жутко хочу есть.  
  
– Ты все равно не сможешь это сделать, – Дерек перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок. Одеяло сбилось в ногах и норовило свалиться на пол.  
  
– Смогу. Если ты пожрешь.   
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул и мысленно прокрутил фразу Стайлза несколько раз.   
  
– То есть ты совсем  _все_  чувствуешь? – уточнил он.  
  
– Да.   
  
– И когда я дрочил, ты испытал оргазм?   
  
– Эээ, я думал, что мы не будем поднимать эту тему, – замялся Стайлз.  
  
– С чего бы это?   
  
– Нуу…– он замолчал и фыркнул: – Хотя кому я это говорю?  
  
– Вот именно.  
  
Настроение поползло вверх. Дерек поднялся с кровати и направился в душ, по пути стаскивая трусы и закидывая их в корзину рядом с ванной.   
  
– Значит, душ, – медленно произнес Стайлз.  
  
– Да. Мы это проходили уже дважды. Переживешь и в третий, – ответил ему Дерек и уже вслух добавил: – Надеюсь, в последний.  
  
Стайлз замолк на целых две минуты – Дерек невольно засек время по водонепроницаемым часам, которые стояли на полке в душе.   
  
– Ты жив? – спросил он, настраивая воду, и потянулся за гелем для душа.   
  
– Ага.  
  
И снова замолчал. И все бы ничего, но Дерек начал ловить себя на том, как он  _моется_. Если бы Стайлз трещал без остановки, было намного проще.   
  
– У тебя всегда был  _волк_? – сжалился над ним Стайлз.   
  
– Да.  
  
– И ты сразу научился прощупывать его в своем сознании, как вчера со мной проделывал?   
  
– Нет, – вода набралась в рот, и Дерек ее сплюнул, затем взял шампунь и намылил волосы. – Когда мне было семнадцать, это случилось в первый раз. До этого это были только эмоции, навязанные мне оборотнечской природой и контролируемые альфой и стаей.  
  
– И как это было? Ты просто сделал так или…  
  
– Лоре была нужна моя помощь, а я был слишком зол на всех, – Дерек запихнул голову под душ и замер, позволяя воде смывать пену с макушки. – Мне нужно было найти свой якорь и взять себя в руки. И чтобы якорь был не извне, а  _мой_.  
  
Дерек расслабился и выпустил воспоминание о своем первом контакте с волком. В тот день в Нью-Йорке дул сильный ветер, клеенчатые козырьки витрин едва не отрывало. Дерек шел из супермаркета в небольшую квартирку, которая досталась им с Лорой от тетки. Он свернул с оживленного бульвара в переулок и решил сократить путь. Вышел на тихую улицу и застыл, словно в стекло вписался. В нескольких ярдах от него двое сотрудников отлова бездомных животных волокли в машину рычащего, вырывающегося пса. Он скалился, пятился, но Дерек совершенно не чувствовал его страха. Пса запихнули в машину и закрыли в клетку. Он замолчал и спокойно и зло уставился на прохожих. Те не обращали на него никакого внимания и шли по своим делам, как и все жители большого города. И Дерек тогда понял, как можно обуздать свой гнев. Он представил волка, готового в любой момент кинуться на первого встречного, и закрыл его не в клетке, но в тени сознания. А со временем начал потихоньку его выпускать, пользоваться той силой, теми эмоциями, что волк нес в себе. И никогда не забывал, что стоит только ослабить контроль, как случится непоправимое, он сойдет с ума от ярости, и пострадают те, кто будет находиться рядом.  
  
Дерек выключил воду и вышел из душевой кабины.  
  
– Когда я стал альфой, волк как бы оброс шерстью, – фыркнул он, небрежно вытираясь полотенцем.  
  
– То есть я его вижу только благодаря тебе, – уточнил Стайлз.  
  
– Он часть меня.  
  
– Он твоя злость, твой гнев и твоя сила, – закончил за него Стайлз и фыркнул: – Пафосно как-то.  
  
– Сформулируй лучше, – Дерек повязал полотенце вокруг бедер и улыбнулся отражению в зеркале.   
  
– Он все то, с чем ты не справишься, – с заминкой ответил Стайлз. Дерек нахмурился, собираясь возразить, но Стайлз быстро уточнил: – Если ты сейчас выпустишь его, то будет как в лесу – чумовые ощущения и ноль человеческого разума. Ты этого боишься, потому что не хочешь потерять самого себя – человека. Тебе нравится быть оборотнем, альфой, потому что это  _реально_  круто! Но стоит тебе немного сбавить контроль, как волк подбирается ближе. Тебе плохо – он тут как тут, ты злишься – он скребется к тебе, прося позволение выйти из тени. Ведь так? Я прав? Я прав.  
  
Дерек стиснул зубы и вышел из ванной. Стайлз продолжал рассказывать ему, как все происходит на самом деле, а он инстинктивно загонял волка еще дальше, чтобы совсем его не чувствовать. Стайлз был отчасти прав. Но лишь отчасти.  
  
– Так было первое время, сейчас все изменилось, – перебил его Дерек, подходя к холодильнику и доставая оттуда холодную воду. Открутил крышечку и сделал несколько глотков, сосредотачиваясь на том, как холодная жидкость течет к желудку. Необходимая прохлада.   
  
– Да? – Стайлз ему явно не поверил. – И чем же?  
  
– Мне больше не семнадцать, – Дерек подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу. И правда, тележка с хот-догами под его окнами. Аппетитный запах защекотал ноздри и в животе заурчало.  
  
– О, да брось, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Ты гонишь.   
  
– И волк меня боится, – закончил свою мысль Дерек, поставил бутылку на стол и пошел к комоду. Достал чистые трусы, надел их, потянулся за висящими на спинке стула джинсами.   
  
– О, и чем же ты можешь напугать неиссякаемый источник силы и ярости? – Стайлз устало вздохнул, как будто объяснял простые вещи Скотту. Дерек знал, как это выглядело. Приходилось наблюдать несколько раз.   
  
– Отгадай, – улыбнулся Дерек, надел серую майку, поискал по карманам куртки мелочь и пошел к выходу из квартиры.   
  
– Что за бред? Ты же знаешь, что я и так могу… Сколько попыток?  
  
– Три.  
  
– Ага. Ладно, – Стайлз замолчал ненадолго. Дерек как раз успел спуститься вниз и подойти к тележке. – Он тебя боится, когда ты испытываешь ярость?  
  
– Тепло, но нет.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся продавщице – приветливая женщина около пятидесяти, светленькая и доброжелательная. В младших классах у него была такая учительница. Добрая и внимательная. Даже Лоре она нравилась, хотя ее мало кто мог устроить.   
  
– Ты меня отвлекаешь, – пожаловался Стайлз.   
  
– Ты не подсматривай, – Дерек взял свой хот-дог, политый горчицей и кетчупом, расплатился и пошел обратно в квартиру.   
  
– Это невозможно делать, знаешь ли.  
  
– Не ной.   
  
–  _Не ной_ , – передразнил его Стайлз и снова замолчал.   
  
Дерек откусил и чуть не простонал. Черт возьми, хот-дог был то, что надо!  
  
– Я же говорил, – самодовольно произнес Стайлз, а он даже жевать перестал, пытаясь понять, где подвох. Ах да, их милый разговор в кровати. – Боже, как это звучит. В кровати.   
  
– А раньше говорил, что не будешь читать мои мысли, – Дерек достал ключи, открыл квартиру и зашел. – Как ты верен своему слову.  
  
– Обстоятельства изменились, – фыркнул Стайлз. Помолчал немного, а потом не выдержал: – Это не может быть страх.   
  
– Почему? – хот-дог был отличный. Дерек сидел за столом на кухне и ждал, когда сварится кофе. Приятный запах уже начинал щекотать ноздри, и буквально через пару минут в его кружке будет отличный американо.  
  
– Потому что это нереально. Чего может бояться волк?   
  
– Ты сдаешься?   
  
– Нет! – Стайлз раздраженно побурчал на грани слышимости, а затем выдал: – Ты можешь его убить.  
  
Дерек даже застыл, слизал из уголка рта кетчуп и продолжил жевать.  
  
– Чушь не неси. Он умрет, если я умру.  
  
– Ну вот этого он и боится.  
  
– Серьезно, Стайлз? – фыркнул Дерек, не веря тому, что слышит. – Ты думаешь, что я контролирую волка перспективой самоубийства?  
  
– Эээ…да. Но моя формулировка звучала лучше.   
  
– И ответ – нет.   
  
– Последняя попытка? – на этот раз Стайлз молчал дольше, чем обычно.   
  
– Да.  
  
Дерек выпил кофе, сполоснул кружку, завалился на небольшой синий диван в гостевой зоне и раскрыл ноутбук, лежащий на журнальном столике. Заниматься делами он пока не собирался. Стайлзу не следовало знать больше, чем нужно. А вот на сайт местной газеты зашел. Иногда он просматривал, что происходит в городе. Сейчас в колонке новостей, висело траурное сообщение о смерти сына шерифа полиции Бикон-Хиллз. Хоть Дерек и знал, что там не совсем правда, но коротенький некролог неприятно царапнул. Волк заволновался, и Дерек прошел по ссылке, обещающей «вести с полей» о прошедшем недавно в Детройте автосалоне.  
  
– Не может быть, – пораженно прошептал Стайлз. Дерек прикрыл на мгновение глаза и приготовился слушать. – Ты пугаешь волка эмоциями?  
  
– Тепло.   
  
– Сильными эмоциями, – уточнил Стайлз. – Но почему? Как так? Разве ему есть дело?  
  
– Ему нет дела, – ответил Дерек и увеличил изображение новенькой модели Ниссан. Обтекаемая, притягивающая взгляд малышка с внушающим количеством лошадок под капотом. – Поэтому он и не любит это все.  
  
– Но он же как бы ненастоящий волк…  
  
– Настоящего мне только не хватало, – усмехнулся Дерек.   
  
– Ты понял, о чем я, – обиделся Стайлз. – Ты сам себе волка придумал.   
  
– Не совсем.  
  
– Как это? – мученически простонал Стайлз.   
  
– Я оборотень – наполовину человек, наполовину зверь, – Дерек вздохнул и начал объяснять почти на пальцах, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство Стайлза. Ведь он не отстанет, пока во всем не разберется. – Почти все звериные эмоции – это эмоции волка. И я их подавляю. У него, как ты успел заметить, не слишком богатый их спектр.   
  
– Ага.  
  
– Поэтому все, что не попадает в эти рамки, волку чуждо. Он этого не любит, не понимает,  _боится_.   
  
Стайлз ничего не сказал. Дерек щелкнул на фотографии салона и присмотрелся. Да, ничего была машинка. Японцы умели делать интересные тачки. Вот только Дерек любил больше американские марки.  
  
– А твои эмоции настолько богаты, что загоняют его в угол? – с плохо скрываемой издевкой спросил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек закрыл глаза и потер переносицу.   
  
– Да, – ответил он, сохраняя спокойствие.   
  
– Ладно, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Пушистик на самом деле милый. Может, сегодня он меня отпустит, а?  
  
– Пушистик? – не веря своим ушам, переспросил Дерек.   
  
– Ага.   
  
– Ты назвал… – Дерек оборвал себя и пораженно покачал головой. Чего-то такого можно ожидать от Стайлза.   
  
– Давай, позвони Скотту и узнай, как прошел его разговор с мамой, – Стайлз был счастлив. Это было слышно по его голосу. В нем бурлил восторг.   
  
– Тебе не терпится услышать подробности их предположительно теплой беседы?  
  
– Она, должно быть, была просто горячей, – хихикнул Стайлз. – Не удивлюсь, если Мелисса отходила Скотта ремнем.   
  
– А она так делала раньше? – искренне удивился Дерек. Мелисса МакКол не была похожа на мать, придерживающуюся подобной стратегии воспитания детей.   
  
– Нет, но теперь может. На Скотте же все заживает в течение получаса. Если не сильно, конечно.   
  
– О да, можно отрываться, – улыбнулся Дерек, и Стайлз с ним согласился. 

Плохое предчувствие, от которого сосало под ложечкой и кровь бежала быстрее, появилось ближе к вечеру. Дерек бесцельно бродил по квартире и почти машинально ставил вещи на свои места. Стайлз сначала не уделял внимания его состоянию, болтал о школе, выспрашивал у Дерека про друзей, про Нью-Йорк и интересовался разными незначительными мелочами – например, в какой прачечной он стирает вещи. Но потом не выдержал. 

– Ладно. Игнорировать это больше невыносимо, – Стайлз мученически вздохнул, когда Дерек накинул на плечи куртку и направился к двери. Приедет к Дитону пораньше на пару часов – не страшно, пусть терпит его присутствие. – Что с тобой такое?

Дерек уже собрался ответить, как учуял знакомый запах, и замер, так и не дотронувшись до дверной ручки. 

– Кто там? – нетерпеливо спросил Стайлз. 

– Молчи, – приказал ему Дерек, внутренне подбираясь, и распахнул дверь. 

К квартире подходил шериф. Лицо осунулось, под глазами появились мешки от недосыпа, а сам он постарел лет на десять. В первый момент Дерек его даже не узнал. И Стайлз, кажется, тоже. В голове стало непривычно тихо, почти звенящая тишина. 

– Шериф Стилински. 

– Хейл, – кивнул шериф, прищуриваясь. – Далеко собрался?

Его голос звучал тихо, да и говорил он словно с надрывом. Во рту стало горько, а плохое чувство, мучавшее его, улеглось. Все самое страшное случилось. 

– Перекусить, – спокойно ответил Дерек, старательно игнорируя враждебность, исходящую от шерифа густыми волнами.

– Задержись на несколько минут, – глядя прямо ему в глаза сказал тот. 

– Конечно, – Дерек отошел в сторону и распахнул дверь шире, впуская шерифа внутрь. Тот медленно зашел, пристально разглядывая стены, пол, мебель, и даже принюхался. Потом нахмурился и взглянул на Дерека. – Присаживайтесь. 

– Постою. 

Дерек кивнул и прислонился к средних размеров тумбочке, на которую не так давно Питер поставил небольшую чашу для ключей. Она смотрелась нелепо в лофте, но такая же стояла раньше у них дома, поэтому Дерек не стал ее убирать. Питер частенько притаскивал новые «старые» вещи, но некоторое отправлялось на помойку. 

Шериф посмотрел на эту чашу, а затем поднял глаза на Дерека. 

– Живешь один или с кем-то?

– Один, – ответил Дерек и даже не соврал. Теперь Питер снимал квартирку неподалеку отсюда, а не приходил ночевать к нему. Сейчас он был в отъезде, и это сыграло на руку. После возвращения с того света Питер был странным.

– Что ты делал вчера днем в районе двух?

Ага. Значит шериф очухался и взял всех за горло. 

– Ездил в больницу, – спокойно ответил Дерек, догадываясь, что красотка Кэрролл проболталась. 

– Зачем? 

– Хотел узнать о состоянии Эллисон.

– Не знал, что вы друзья, – взгляд у шерифа стал цепким, как когти у орла, ухватившего свою добычу. 

– Мы не друзья, – отрицательно покачал головой Дерек.

– Тогда зачем полез спасать? Я читал твои показания, – шериф положил руки на пояс, у него на щеках заходили желваки, а в глазах не осталось и следа привычной мягкости, которая давала невиновным надежду на то, что справедливость восторжествует. Рот шерифа дрогнул в циничной улыбке. – Ты не из тех, кто лезет сломя голову в драку ради посторонних людей. 

– Все верно, – Дерек принял правила игры и сглотнул, предугадывая реакцию Стайлза на свои слова: – Но Эллисон не была чужой для Стайлза. 

– Урод, – шепнул Стайлз и снова замолчал. Волк ощерился, но Дерек с легкостью отогнал его прочь. Не время и не место. 

Шериф опустил глаза и моргнул пару раз, словно прогоняя морок. 

– Почему мой сын оказался рядом с тобой? – спросил он нарочито спокойным тоном. – Ночью. В лесу. 

– А как  _вы_  думаете? – Дерек сжал пальцами края тумбочки, на мгновение позволив когтям появиться и царапнуть гладкое дерево, а затем вздохнул и расслабился, хоть сделать это было не просто.

Шериф посмотрел на него и сморщился:

– Я хотел бы не знать об этом и  _не думать_. 

В горле появился комок, а ребра на пару секунд сдавило. Слова шерифа не стали большим сюрпризом, но слышать их все равно было неприятно. Особенно теперь, когда Стайлз перестал быть для Дерека просто Стайлзом, а оказался его спутником. Так или иначе – они связаны. И это не временное помешательство или страсть, или влюбленность. Это связь. Она сильнее всей романтической ереси, в которую Дерек больше не верил. Волк показал, на что они способны. И Дерек не хотел терять это чувство единства.

– Тело Стайлза пропало вчера днем из морга, – продолжил шериф, так ничего и не дождавшись от Дерека. – Все записи камер стерты. 

Дерек нахмурился, делая вид, что впервые об этом слышит. 

– Днем? – спросил он, отталкиваясь от тумбочки и подходя ближе. – И никто ничего не видел?

Шериф внимательно осмотрел его, как отсканировал, и медленно покачал головой: 

– А ты не знал?

– Нет. 

– Как же так? А Скотт тебе ничего не сказал? 

Дерек застыл, чувствуя поднимающуюся панику, но виду не подал. Только покачал головой. 

– Скажи, что Скотт не хотел, чтобы ты наделал глупостей, – тихим, «мертвым» голосом произнес Стайлз. Заметил, что Дерек замешкался, и с нажимом повторил: –  _Скажи_.

– Скотт наверно решил, что я могу наделать глупостей, – послушно сказал Дерек, натурально скрипнув зубами. Суфлерство в своей же башке бесило до красных всполохов перед глазами. 

Реакция Дерека шерифа убедила. Он сразу обмяк и ссутулил плечи, будто из-под носа ушла последняя зацепка. Надо будет потом спросить у Айзека, куда он дел тачку. 

– Хейл… Дерек, вы со Стайлзом действительно были близки? – шериф смотрел ему в глаза и ждал ответа как приговора. Невооруженным взглядом было видно, как зудел этот вопрос, как мучил и не давал дышать полной грудью. Шериф вообще дышал так, словно урывал воздух маленькими глотками. Странное зрелище. 

– Да, – признал Дерек, не слыша возражений Стайлза и почти не удивляясь. 

– Тогда почему ты никогда не бывал у нас дома? 

У Дерека сдавило горло, и он постарался полностью закрыться от эмоций отца, потерявшего своего единственного сына и желающего узнать о нем больше, наверстать упущенное, потому что другой возможности больше не представится. В глазах защипало, и Дерек удивленно отвернулся, не понимая в первые мгновения, что не так. И только после сообразил, что это эмоции Стайлза. Их настолько много, что они прорвались наружу, а Дерек это позволил. 

– Я не успел, – тихо ответил он, отгоняя слезы. 

Шериф облизал сухие губы и оглянулся в сторону кухни. 

– Я налью воды? 

– Конечно, – Дерек кивнул и пошел следом. Шериф взял стакан с полки и налил воды из крана. Сделал сначала два маленьких глотка, а затем осушил все залпом. – Вы уже знаете, кто это сделал?

– Нет, – тон шерифа снова стал холодным и отстраненным. – Но я найду ублюдка, и ему крупно повезет, если рядом будут свидетели. 

Дерек втянул носом воздух и отвел взгляд в сторону. Шериф неловко хлопнул его по плечу и ушел, закрыв дверь. Еще несколько минут после его ухода в лофте стояла тишина, а в голове не было ни одной мысли. 

– Поехали к Дитону, – голос у Стайлза был тихим и нейтральным. 

– Еще немного. 

– Какого черта ты тянешь?

– Он еще сидит в машине внизу. Нам не нужен хвост. 

Стайлз неожиданно фыркнул, но не так, как раньше, а без задора, без прежнего веселья:

– Нам? Тебе, Дерек.

– Нет, – тот сильно зажмурился и прислонился к стене, упираясь в нее затылком. – Теперь уже нам.

– Выпусти меня отсюда. Он не выдержит.

Стайлз и раньше думал об отце, о том, как он переживает, но гнал от себя эти мысли, чтобы Дерек не знал о них. Ведь они были друг у друга как на ладони – никаких секретов, никаких размышлений наедине с собой. Но теперь, увидев, как все есть на самом деле, Стайлз больше не старался не думать об этом. И Дерек его понимал.

– Он не сорвется, Стайлз, – попытался успокоить он. В голове секундой ранее мелькнул образ пьяного шерифа, свернувшегося в клубочек на полу, изо рта текли слюни, а в руке был зажат пустой стакан. – Твой отец будет тебя искать.   
Дерек отлип от стены и подошел к окну, осторожно выглядывая вниз. Патрульной машины уже не было. Можно идти.

 

В клинике было тихо и темно, когда Дерек вошел. Табличка на двери была повернута на «закрыто», а калитка из рябины оказалась настежь распахнутой. Его здесь ждали. Закрыв для верности дверь на замок, Дерек направился в глубь клиники. В смотровой и в кабинете никого не было. Зато дверь в подвал была приоткрыта. 

Густой въедливый сладковатый запах, смешанный с ароматом трав, казалось, простирался над ступеньками низким шлейфом. Дерек сглотнул вязкую слюну и спустился в подвал. 

– Ты рано, – Дитон выдвинул тело Стайлза и стоял над ним с какой-то потрепанной временем книгой. На пожелтевших страницах блестели золотые вставки рисунков и заглавных букв. – Закрыл за собой?

– Да. 

Дерек повернулся к серой отштукатуренной стене и обошел каталку по кругу, стараясь сосредоточиться на чем угодно, но только не на теле. 

– Подойди, – Дитон за все время даже не взглянул на него, сосредоточенно вычитывая что-то в книге. 

– Это обязательно? – Дерека охватила легкая мерзкая дрожь, и ему захотелось трусливо подняться наверх, открыть окно и надышаться запахами улицы. Да хоть аконитом, но только не находиться здесь. 

– Да, это обязательно, подойди, – спокойным, но властным тоном ответил Дитон, и Дерек на мгновение почувствовал себя щенком, не способным ослушаться альфу. Потом он встряхнулся и внутренне собравшись, встал рядом с каталкой. Дитон бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова вернулся к книге. – Посмотри на Стайлза и скажи, что ты чувствуешь. 

Дерек скептически взглянул на Дитона и сжал губы, нехотя переводя взгляд на тело. Стайлз не был похож на себя. Вечно подвижное лицо оказалось застывшей, будто восковой маской. Полнейшее безразличие – вот, что видел Дерек. А еще он чувствовал запах. 

– Воняет, – после недолго молчания произнес он и попятился, решая, что все, что нужно, уже сделал, но Дитон схватил его за запястье и потянул ближе к телу. Дерек испуганно на него уставился, и глоток воздуха застрял в глотке, не дойдя до легких. 

– Дыши, – попросил Стайлз. – Только панической атаки не хватало для полного счастья. 

Дерек его почти не слышал. Он смотрел на пальцы Дитона, сильно сжавшие его руку, и искренне желал отдать контроль волку, звал волка. Но тот не шел – мешал Стайлз. Он загонял волка вглубь сознания, теперь уже полностью перестав его бояться. 

– Дерек, – позвал его Дитон, но голос донесся как из-под огромного слоя воды и не вызвал совсем никаких эмоций.

– Эй, – снова начал Стайлз. – Ты в курсе, что я испытываю то же самое, что и ты, да? Напомнить почему? Мы в данный момент одно целое, так что возьми себя в руки и не заставляй меня это чувствовать, о’кей?

– Мы, – онемевшими губами шепнул вслух Дерек. 

– Да, чувак,  _мы_ , – терпеливо повторил Стайлз. – Разве не ты мне загонял это минут тридцать назад?

– Дерек, – Дитон сжал сильнее его запястье и ободряюще улыбнулся. – Ты как?

Дерек сглотнул вязкую слюну, забывшись, глубоко втянул воздух и запах залепил ноздри, словно кислота выжигая слизистую. 

– Я не могу, – замотал головой Дерек и попятился. Дитон даже не подумал его отпустить. 

– Ты должен.

– Для чего? 

– Для обряда. 

Дерек стиснул зубы и с ненавистью уставился на Дитона. 

– Повтори, что ты чувствуешь, – попросил тот.

– Я чувствую, как разлагается тело, слышу трупный запах и вижу труп Стайлза. Неужели это так необычно? – едва сдерживаясь, ответил Дерек. Дитон неожиданно спокойно кивнул.

– Весьма. Потому что ни я, ни Скотт или Айзек не чувствуем этого запаха. Видишь вот этот круг? – Дитон указал рукой на темный порошок, рассыпанный вокруг тела на каталке. Дерек нахмурился. – Он запечатал тело в том состоянии, в котором его привезли. Долго такой эффект не продержится, так что необходимо вернуть Стайлза раньше, чем тело начнет разлагаться. 

– Почему тогда я?..

Дитон устало вздохнул и отвернулся на несколько секунд, словно подбирал слова. 

– Спутники – это одна душа в двух телах, если верить сказкам, – улыбнулся он, вновь посмотрев на Дерека. – Мама тебе об этом рассказывала. 

Тот кивнул. 

– У души и тела есть связь, которая исчезает, когда человек умирает – «сосуд» разваливается. А так как мы запечатали тело Стайлза, то он все еще чувствует связь. 

– Нифига я не чувствую, – возразил Стайлз.

– Он не чувствует, – повторил вслух Дерек.

– Чувствует, – терпеливо повторил Дитон. – Ты чувствуешь запах только из-за Стайлза. 

– То есть, – осторожно начал Дерек, – то, что я ощущаю, будто сам разлагаюсь, – из-за Стайлза?

– Да.

– Блеск. 

– Да, это должно быть неприятно, – согласился Дитон.

– Сам виноват, – фыркнул Стайлз. 

– Но ты должен перестать шарахаться от этого запаха, должен привыкнуть к нему, чтобы волк мог отпустить Стайлза в его «плохо пахнущее» тело, – на последних словах Дитон едва уловимо улыбнулся. Скотина. 

Дерек закрыл глаза и успокоился. Сердце уже не стучало так быстро и в пот не бросало. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза еще раз. Ровная линия синеватых губ, ровная, без мимических морщинок, кожа вокруг рта. Дерек поднял взгляд выше и уставился на закрытые веки. Он попытался вспомнить выражение глаз Стайлза, когда они переругивались или молчаливо соглашались друг с другом, что бывало крайне редко, но не смог. 

– У тебя случайно не болезнь Альцгеймера? – недовольно спросил Стайлз.

– Нет, – ответил ему Дерек. – Я не обращал внимания на твои глаза. 

– Да я тоже, чувак, расслабься, – соврал Стайлз. От этого вранья стало неожиданно спокойней. Запах все так же давил, отпугивал, будил желание убежать быстрее отсюда и никогда не возвращаться, но Дерек упрямо стоял на одном месте, а затем взялся одной рукой за каталку, чтобы не отступить. 

– Правильно, – подбодрил его Дитон и положил ладонь на плечо, слегка сжав его, а затем отошел к небольшому столику и начал смешивать пучки трав, как в прошлый раз.

– Откуда ты знаешь столько об этом? – Дерек не отрывал взгляда от Стайлза, игнорируя желание разодрать себе кожу, к которой прилип этот запах. 

Дитон молчал долго. А когда заговорил, его голос был полностью спокоен.

– Много лет назад, я знал одну женщину. Она была оборотнем и относилась ко мне как к лучшему другу. Мы вместе искали ответы на важные в то время вопросы, я хотел быть полезным ей и изучал все, что мог найти про оборотней, чтобы помочь ее семье. Тогда я наткнулся на эти легенды про спутников, про Дар, но не придал особого значения этому. А потом случилась беда, и она умерла. Я пытался провести обряд, чтобы ее душа могла использовать мое тело, пока не окрепнет, но у меня не вышло. 

– Дитон и чувства? – хмыкнул Стайлз. И Дерек был с ним согласен отчасти.

– Ты любил ее? – спросил он, взглянув на Дитона. 

– Да, – тот медленно кивнул, прикрыв на мгновение глаза. 

– Почему ты решил, что обряд может сработать? Она тебя тоже любила? 

– Она любила меня как друга, – Дитон с грустью поджал губы, сделав паузу. – Не более. У нее был муж и дети, и она никогда не давала мне даже призрачной надежды на что-то большее, чем дружба. Но я был влюблен и безумен от горя, поэтому пробовал все. Позже я узнал тонкости связи спутников и детали обряда и понял, что не мог ее спасти.

Дерек нахмурился. 

– Ты оправдываешься? – непонимающе спросил он. – За что?

Дитон моргнул, опустил взгляд и отвернулся. 

– Ты готов попробовать снова? – спросил он, сменив тему. Дерек вновь взглянул на тело Стайлза и сглотнул. 

– Да. 

Дитон поджег два пучка и положил один рядом с головой Стайлза, а другой у него в ногах в пределах круга, и дым, поднимающийся от тлеющей травы, шел ровно вверх, не выходя за линию темного порошка. Дерек коснулся его, ожидая почувствовать боль, но ничего такого не случилось. Порошок оказался мягким наощупь и пачкал пальцы, как сажа. Дитон сильно схватил его за руку и отвел ее от круга. 

– Не трогай. 

Дерек нахмурился и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь и пытаясь дышать ровно и глубоко. Запах и правда казался уже не таким мерзким, но все равно оставался отталкивающим. 

– Начинаем, – сказал Дитон тихо, почти шепотом. 

Стайлз занервничал, волк высунул морду, и Дерек постарался загнать его обратно. Тот рычал, скалился и лязгал пастью, пытался завладеть телом и прогнать самого Дерека. Волк приходил в ужас от одной лишь мысли, что Дерек хочет вышвырнуть их Стайлза из безопасного места в больное тело. 

Дитон начал бормотать слова на латыни, и Дерек услышал, как он откупорил флакончик с жидкостью, пахнущей лесными травами и немного аконитом, и капнул несколько капель на грубо зашитую рану в груди Стайлза. 

– Ой, – выдохнул тот. А Дерек почувствовал жжение в области груди. Ощущение все нарастало, становясь действительно сильной болью. Волк от безысходности залаял как собака, все еще пытаясь выползти из тени, но Дерек вновь его прогнал. А спустя несколько секунд голова, казалось, разлетелась на куски от вспышки боли. 

Дерек рухнул на колени, задрал голову к потолку и, обнажив клыки, завыл. Перед глазами все размылось, а затем стало невероятно четким, как бывало при обращении. Волк вырвался на свободу на какие-то мгновения, но и этого времени хватило Дереку, чтобы прочувствовать весь его ужас. Ужас потери. 

– Стайлз, – беспомощно позвал Дерек, надеясь услышать ответ в своей голове. – Стайлз. 

– Ты его не чувствуешь? – обеспокоенно спросил Дитон, опускаясь рядом на корточки. Видимо, Дерек звал вслух, что было не удивительно. Он не мог даже шевельнуть головой, чтобы не ощутить резкую боль. 

– Нет, – шепнул Дерек. – Значит, получилось?

Дитон не ответил. Он поднялся на ноги и отошел в сторону. Дерек стиснув зубы, перевел на него взгляд.

– Что произошло? – грубо спросил он.

– Обряд прошел успешно, – ровным тоном ответил Дитон. – Но…

– Но?

– Но Стайлз не ожил. 

В первые мгновения Дерек сидел и просто смотрел на Дитона, не чувствуя ничего, затем пришло понимание услышанного, а после он прижался лбом к полу и начал глубоко дышать. Воздух был чистый, без того, мучающего его запаха. А все потому, что Стайлза больше не было в его голове. Он не путал мысли, не язвил, не задавал глупые вопросы и не делился бредовыми предположениями. Действительно бредовыми. 

Внутри царил хаос из мыслей, невысказанных слов и обрывков воспоминаний. Они душили и сводили с ума. Болела каждая мышца в теле, а руки, которыми он уперся в пол, чтобы подняться, дрожали. А еще от волка не осталось и следа. Он будто исчез. Если бы это было возможным, Дерек решил, что стал обычным человеком. 

– Дерек, поднимайся, – Дитон пододвинул к нему старый стул и помог на него сесть. – Тебя знобит? Это сейчас пройдет. Твое тело испытало огромный стресс. Человек бы с этим не справился. Сейчас отпустит.

– Ты говорил, что сработает, – прохрипел он.

– Да, говорил.

– Почему не сработало? – Дитон ничего не ответил, и Дерек уже громче и требовательней повторил: – Почему не сработало?

– Я не знаю, – с заминкой выдавил Дитон и оглянулся на Стайлза. – Мы все сделали правильно. 

– Но он не ожил, – Дерек даже не смотрел в сторону каталки. Только не сейчас.

Дитон сглотнул и отошел к стене, у которой стоял стол, заваленный книгами и травами. Дерек встал и расправил плечи, чувствуя, как от ярости заложило уши, дыхание сбилось к чертовой матери, а клыки царапнули губы. Вот и волк. Хоть кто-то живой. Еще ничьей смерти он не хотел так сильно, как смерти Дитона. 

В подвале стало очень тихо, Дерек слышал свое рычание и ощущал мощный прилив сил. Ему в этот момент было все по плечу, он знал, что справится. 

– Дерек, послушай…

Тот зарычал, подаваясь вперед, но еще не нападая. Дитон был не прост, его так легко не убить, но Дерек смог бы. Он выпустил когти, лязгнул зубами и хрипло рассмеялся. Горло саднило, будто от долгого и громкого крика, но ему нравилось это ощущение. 

Дитон уперся спиной в стену и двигался в сторону выхода. Дерек присел для прыжка, но не напал. Ему в затылок прилетел флакончик с той настойкой, что капал Дитон на грудь Стайлзу. 

– Уйми свое животное, – чуть слышно прошептал Стайлз. 

Дерек круто развернулся и прислушался. Да, действительно, сердце билось тихонько, почти робко и сбивалось через семь-восемь ударов. Стайлз повернул голову в его сторону и глядел на него замученно и устало. 

Дитон быстро подошел к Стайлзу, проверил пульс, затем осмотрел рану. Шов медленно срастался. Будто Стайлз забрал у Дерека способность к регенерации, что, конечно же, было невозможным. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что ты чувствуешь? – торопливо спросил Дитон, напрочь забыв о Дереке, о том, что всего пару минут назад его чуть не убили.

– Все тело покалывает, – шепнул Стайлз и закрыл глаза. – А рана болит. 

– Это хорошо, – Дитон вытер со лба выступившие капли пота, подошел к неприметному шкафу, открыл дверцу и достал шприц и ампулу с лекарством. Дерек перевел с него взгляд обратно на Стайлза и приблизился к каталке, не смея дотронуться до нее. Стайлз открыл один глаз и снова закрыл, облизав начавшие розоветь губы.

– Прогони его, – сказал он тихо, а Дерек только сейчас заметил, что клыки все еще торчат изо рта, а когти скребут джинсы.

Дитон вернулся и сделал Стайлзу укол в руку. 

– Сейчас станет полегче.

– О’кей, – одними губами ответил Стайлз. Его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась, жилка на шее пульсировала, а цвет кожи постепенно приобретал розоватый оттенок. Дерек провел ладонью по своему горлу и оттянул ворот футболки. Воздуха не хватало, и удушающе пахло травами. Но на этот раз – только травами. И немного Стайлзом. 

– Ты можешь идти, если хочешь, – Дитон бросил на Дерека быстрый взгляд и склонился над раной Стайлза, разглядывая. – Стайлз пробудет здесь еще ночь как минимум. Пока действие лекарства не закончится.

– Нет, – в один голос сказали Стайлз и Дерек, а затем переглянулись. 

– Нет, – повторил Дерек, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. – Он здесь точно не будет. 

– Но он не сможет двигаться в ближайшие двенадцать часов, – пояснил Дитон. 

– Плевать. Он не останется в этом подвале.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Я отвезу его к себе, – Дерек стиснул зубы и хмуро уставился на Дитона. Тот задумался на несколько мгновений и кивнул.

– Ладно. 

Дерек без лишних слов подхватил Стайлза на руки и понес из подвала. Дитон шел впереди, открывал двери, а заодно проверял, не следит ли кто за клиникой. На улице оказалось прохладно и сыро, в воздухе повисла неприятная морось, а тучи заслоняли неполную луну. Дитон помог открыть дверцу (оказалось, что Дерек был настолько не в себе, когда приехал в клинику, что не поставил машину на сигнализацию) и максимально выдвинуть переднее сиденье, чтобы положить Стайлза назад. 

– Завтра утром я приеду проверить его, – предупредил он Дерека. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул тот и обошел машину, но открыв дверь с водительской стороны замер. – Спасибо. 

Дитон ничего ему не ответил, подождал, пока он сядет и выедет со стоянки, и вернулся в клинику.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлза разбудил запах свежезаваренного кофе и ощущение нежных хлопковых простыней и мягких спортивных штанов. Он открыл глаза и осмотрелся, узнавая лофт Дерека. Кирпичные стены, просторное помещение, не заставленное лишней мебелью. Он уже видел его, но теперь все выглядело иначе. На кухне звякнула ложка, затем послышался звук поставленной на стол сахарницы, а еще было раскрыто окно, и доносился шум улицы. Ощущать себя в своем теле оказалось чертовски комфортно.   
  
Дерек выглянул из кухни, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, а затем зашел в комнату. Двигался он бесшумно, поэтому Стайлз невольно посмотрел на его ноги. Ну конечно, Дерек был босиком, словно недавно вылез из постели. От этой мысли Стайлзу стало чуточку жарко. Ведь он лежал в этой самой постели.  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Дерек, серьезно глядя сверху вниз. Он подошел почти к самой кровати и теперь тенью нависал над ней.  
  
Стайлз осторожно пошевелил одной рукой, потом другой, а после согнул ноги. Конечности его слушались, и вроде все было нормально. Лишь под кожей кололись маленькие иголочки, как бывает всякий раз, когда отлежишь руку или ногу. Вот только Стайлз умудрился отлежать все тело.   
  
– Сойдет, – голос после долгого сна был хриплым, горло немного саднило, но, увидев хмурое лицо Дерека, Стайлз напрягся: – Что не так?  
  
– Ты спал больше суток. Дитон заезжал дважды. Ставил капельницы.  
  
– Ого.  
  
– Да, – согласился с ним Дерек и хмыкнул, заметно расслабляясь: – Ни сегодня, ни завтра тебе нельзя есть. Но Дитон кое-что оставил и сказал обязательно выпить.   
  
Дерек вернулся в кухню, а Стайлз привстал немного и улегся на подушку выше, приняв полусидящее положение. Он чувствовал усталость, но не такую сильную, как ожидал. Руки и ноги слушались, голова не болела. И, в конце концов – он был жив.  
  
– Что это? – с сомнением протянул Стайлз, когда Дерек бросил рядом с ним полулитровую бутылку с желтой жидкостью.   
  
– Твой завтрак, обед и ужин. Есть еще одна порция.  
  
Стайлз тоскливо взглянул сначала на бутылку, а потом на Дерека.   
  
– И поэтому ты сварил кофе, которым пропахло все помещение? Издеваешься?  
  
– Это стимул, – одним уголком губ улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
– Для чего?  
  
– Чтобы поправиться.   
  
Они смотрели друг на друга с минуту, а после Стайлз не выдержал, взял бутылку и попытался открутить крышку, но ничего не вышло.  
  
– Никак. Кто закручивал, ты?   
  
Дерек молча забрал у него бутылку, открыл ее и вернул обратно, подкидывая в руке пробку. Нервничал.   
  
Стайлз сделал маленький глоток на пробу и сморщился:  
  
– Что там намешано? На вкус просто отвратительно!  
  
– Пей.  
  
– Ты сам попр…  
  
– Стайлз, пей!  
  
Недовольно скривившись, он отпил треть и протянул бутылку Дереку:   
  
– Не могу больше. Фу.  
  
Дерек придираться не стал, закрутил пробку и поставил бутылку на пол рядом с кроватью. Повисло неловкое молчание. Стайлз разглядывал Дерека, а тот проделывал то же с ним. Спустя казалось бы вечность, он сел рядом и отвернулся к окну, задумчиво глядя в пустоту. Узкая серая кофта не оставляла ни единого шанса смотреть куда-либо, кроме как на бицепсы и широкую спину. А Стайлз даже сопротивляться не хотел. Хоть и давно не видел Дерека со стороны, но совсем не забыл, какой он на самом деле.  
  
Стайлз беспомощно провел рукой по груди, чувствуя, как сперло дыхание, и удивленно посмотрел вниз, туда, где должна была быть рана. Но от нее остался лишь тоненький белый след.   
  
– Только не говори, что я теперь оборотень? – с искренним ужасом прошептал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек обернулся и взглянул на него.  
  
– Нет. Последствия обряда, – пояснил он.  
  
– И что, теперь у меня есть такая же крутая регенерация?   
  
– Не обольщайся, – покачал головой Дерек, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. – Через пару дней пройдет.  
  
– Ну вот, – тяжело вздохнул тот, но не выдержал и улыбнулся. – Ты снова стал собой, но теперь я знаю, что у тебя в башке, и вот этот вид, – он взмахнул рукой, указывая на его лицо, – меня совсем не пугает.   
  
– А раньше пугал? – едва заметно усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
– Не-а, – Стайлз облизал губы и прикрыл на мгновение глаза, собираясь с мыслями. – Не в том смысле «пугал». Я не боялся, что ты меня убьешь.   
  
– А чего ты боялся?   
  
– Чувак, – Стайлз снова посмотрел на него и осуждающе поджал губы. – Да я бы к тебе в трезвом уме не полез! Ты себя со стороны не видишь. У тебя же на роже написано, что тебе никто не нужен и у тебя все есть.  
  
Дерек фыркнул и отвернулся.   
  
– А теперь ты покопался в моей голове и передумал?  
  
– Типа того.   
  
– Типа того?  
  
– Мне вроде как доходчиво объяснили, что у тебя в приоритетах, – Стайлз невинно улыбнулся, сполз немного на подушке, укладываясь удобнее, и подтянул одеяло. Взглядом Дерека можно было топить масло, но в нем совсем не было злости.  
  
– Ты собираешься спать? – удивленно спросил Дерек и покосился на бутылку, стоящую на полу.  
  
– Нет, не хочу, – Стайлз задумчиво вытянул ладонь и коснулся его плеча, провел по руке, а затем почесал свою щеку, немного смущенный этим порывом. И спросил, лишь бы сменить тему и заполнить паузу: – Полнолуние же было сегодня ночью? Как прошло?  
  
– Как никогда тихо, – ответил Дерек. Он все смотрел и смотрел Стайлзу в лицо, а потом плавным движением перебрался через него и вытянулся рядом. – Вот так.   
  
На улице просигналила машина, послышалась неразборчивая ругань, а на кухне пискнула посудомойка, оповещая о включении, и зашумела. Стайлз перевернулся на другой бок и уставился на Дерека.   
  
– Когда я смогу отсюда уйти? – спросил он совсем не то, что хотел, жалея о потерянной возможности знать его мысли, _быть_  его мыслями – это было невыразимо приятно, просто и правильно. Теперь же по лицу Дерека стало очень сложно понять, о чем он думает и чего хочет. Сейчас, когда их снова двое, все намного, намного запутанней.   
  
– Если к вечеру тебе не станет хуже, я отвезу тебя домой, – пообещал Дерек и посмотрел в потолок, разглядывая облупившуюся кое-где штукатурку. И Стайлз почему-то догадывался, что и Дерек сказал не то, чего действительно хотел. – Нужно подстраховаться.  
  
– Круто, – вяло улыбнулся он в ответ и, чтобы разрядить обстановку, пнул его ногу. Дерек скосил на него взгляд и фыркнул, словно смиряясь с чем-то невыносимым, но безысходным. – Иди, пей свой кофе и дай мне ноут.  
  
Дерек поджал губы, пряча улыбку, и послушно принес ноутбук. Стайлз еле сдержался от комментария по поводу хорошей дрессировки, но Дерек так на него взглянул, что он поперхнулся не успевшими сорваться с языка словами.  
  
Пить кофе на кухне Дерек не стал, а вернулся в кровать с вкусно пахнущей кружкой и улегся рядом, заглядывая Стайлзу в монитор.   
  
– Садист, – пробормотал Стайлз, поглядывая на кружку.   
  
– Всегда к твоим услугам! – ответил Дерек и сделал несколько глотков, от удовольствия прикрыв глаза. Скотина.  
  
Остаток дня они провалялись, ползая в интернете и читая как новости Бикон-Хиллз, так и анонсы к вышедшим в прокат фильмам. Последнее больше интересовало Стайлза, но Дерек не был против. Этот вариант убивания время оказался все же лучше, чем залезть на фэйсбук со странички Стайлза. Тот пытался уломать Дерека зарегистрироваться, и у него это почти получилось, но позвонил Скотт и спросил, как дела. Дитон рассказал ему, что обряд прошел удачно, а Дерек запретил Скотту приезжать. Настроение у всех заметно испортилось, особенно у Стайлза. Потому что он так и не добился ответа на свое «почему ему нельзя?».  
  
Пару раз Стайлз вставал с кровати и доходил до туалета и ванной. Все же не зря говорили, что, для того чтобы окончательно проснуться, нужно умыться холодной водой. Лучше стало почти сразу. Он бы еще и от душа не отказался, но решил не перенапрягаться – усталость никуда не делась.   
  
Бутылку с миксом из разных цитрусовых соков, оставленную Дитоном, Стайлз выпил к вечеру, и то ли позаимствованная регенерация сработала, то ли организм почти очухался, но жидкость прижилась, и появилось легкое и приятное чувство насыщения.   
  
– Мне не стало хуже, – сказал Стайлз, бездумно просматривая прогноз погоды для Лос-Анджелеса. Дерек лежал рядом на боку и подпирал свою голову рукой, следя за ним. Его взгляд был почти материальным. Стайлз повернулся к нему, не глядя закрыв ноутбук и поставив на пол.   
  
– Не стало.   
  
– Ты обещал, – напомнил ему Стайлз.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул, перекатился на спину, а через несколько секунд рывком встал.   
  
– Тебе нужно найти обувь.   
  
– Да, было бы неплохо, – улыбнулся Стайлз, чувствуя легкий мандраж. Ему до дрожи хотелось скорее увидеть отца.   
  
Дерек подошел к комоду, достал оттуда серую футболку и кинул ее Стайлзу. Тот выбрался из кокона одеяла, посмотрел на черные штаны, которые были на нем, и быстро надел футболку. Вещи были ему велики, но это лучше, чем явиться голым.   
  
– Держи, – Дерек поставил рядом с кроватью свои черные кеды с белой подошвой, подошел к стоящим возле двери ботинкам, надел их и присел, чтобы зашнуровать. Стайлз быстро влез в кеды и затянул шнурки потуже. У Дерека лапища была побольше, но не на много.   
  
Стайлз оглянулся, проверяя, ничего ли не забыл, потом себя мысленно одернул – что он мог забыть? Хотя мерзкое чувство все равно никуда не исчезло.   
  
– Готов? – спросил он у Дерека. Тот кивнул и мельком взглянул ему в глаза, потом подошел к двери и распахнул ее в приглашающем жесте. Стайлз прошел мимо и оглянулся, когда Дерек закрывал лофт на ключ: – Все нормально?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Ты врешь.  
  
Дерек застыл и улыбнулся, а затем взглянул на него:   
  
– Все нормально, Стайлз.  
  
– Ты стремно себя ведешь весь день, чувак. Либо захлопнись и не неси чушь про нормально, либо выкладывай! – неожиданно для себя рявкнул Стайлз и тут же привалился к стене. Голова закружилась, а все тело бросило в жар, во рту появился неприятный привкус, но вскоре эти ощущения отступили.   
  
Дерек смотрел на него озадаченно и удивленно, будто увидел нечто такое, о чем не догадывался ранее. Он запихнул ключи в карман куртки и подошел к Стайлзу впритык, положил ладонь на щеку и погладил большим пальцем скулу.  
  
–  _Мы_  учимся делиться, – сказал Дерек и отошел, прерывая контакт. Стайлз невольно потянулся за ним следом, но потом опомнился и скривился.   
  
– И как успехи? – спускаясь по лестнице, спросил он.  
  
– Со Скоттом не прокатило, – признался Дерек.  
  
– Ах вот оно что, – фыркнул Стайлз и покачал головой: – Ну тебе как-то придется с этим справляться, потому что я не собираюсь торчать в четырех стенах всю жизнь.  
  
Стайлз сначала договорил, а после осознал что сказал. «Всю жизнь». Эту тему они с Дереком еще не обсуждали, да и желание говорить о ней в данный момент отсутствовало напрочь. Он только что восстал из мертвых и едет домой, к отцу, который даже не в курсе происходящего. А Стайлз думает об их с Дереком дальнейшей жизни и планирует что-то. От этих мыслей башка едва не разрывалась на части.   
  
– Я теперь как Питер, – невпопад ляпнул Стайлз, когда они в гнетущем молчании сели в машину и отъехали от дома.   
  
– Что? – не понял Дерек.   
  
– Я теперь как Питер, – с улыбкой повторил Стайлз и пояснил: – Умер и воскрес.   
  
– Похоже на то.   
  
– Но я круче.   
  
– Почему?  
  
– Меня не закапывали, – с предельной серьезностью ответил Стайлз, прикусил губы и отвернулся к окну.  
  
– Идиот, – шепнул Дерек, облизываясь и пряча улыбку.   
  
Стайлз включил радио и больше не произнес ни слова до самого дома. Шерифа там не оказалось, но ключи нашлись в специальной выемке в полу крыльца, прикрытые ковриком. Стайлз открыл дверь, зашел в дом и огляделся, разом переменившись. Черты его лица заострились, взгляд стал жестким, а губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию. Он прошел на кухню, открыл пару ящиков, нашел непочатую бутылку виски, потом обшарил гостиную и комнату наверху. Дерек не пошел с ним, догадавшись, что это спальня шерифа, а устроился на диване в гостиной.   
  
Спустя минут двадцать к дому подъехала машина. Стайлз спустился вниз, услышав шум, и замер на последней ступеньке, не решаясь шевельнуться. Его сердце колотилось громко-громко, и он сильно нервничал. Даже Дереку передалась его нервозность. Они не продумали легенду, но Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз знал, как поступить. Иначе бы не сунулся домой.  
  
– Дерек? – осторожно позвал шериф, не включая свет и медленно заходя в дом.  
  
– Я здесь, – отозвался тот, поднялся и вышел шерифу навстречу.   
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – нахмурился он. А потом, наверно, почувствовал чужое присутствие и повернул голову в сторону лестницы.   
  
Стайлз неловко улыбнулся и поздоровался:  
  
– Привет, пап.   
  


  
  
Стайлз вышел из смотровой, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не улыбнуться. Врачи разводили руками, хватались за волосы (свои и друг друга), и не могли внятно ответить ни на один из тех вопросов, что задавал встревоженный шериф. Второй случай, когда оживал труп, за последние несколько месяцев. Причем если с Джексоном еще что-то можно было объяснить, так как видимых повреждений у него не было, то со Стайлзом все оказалось более чем странно. Рана, из которой они достали стрелу, затянулась необъяснимым наукой способом.   
  
Но в чем сошлись все осматривающие его доктора – организм Стайлза был ослаблен, что объяснялось отсутствием пищи, но в целом он абсолютно здоров и его жизни ничто не угрожает.   
  
– Я же говорил, что отлично себя чувствую, – Стайлз взглянул на отца. Тот обнимал его за плечо и смотрел с благоговейным восторгом. Морщинки вокруг глаз немного разгладились, а в глазах снова появилась доброта.   
  
– Нужно было убедиться.   
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и вздохнул. Это  _ему_  нужно было убедиться, что с отцом все в порядке. Когда Дерек привез Стайлза, то первым делом он обследовал дом, выискивая пустые бутылки, грязную посуду, коробки из-под фаст-фуда и бардак, подготавливая себя к худшему. Запои отца после смерти матери до сих пор иногда снились в самых страшных кошмарах. И если бы кто-то спросил Стайлза, что испугает его больше – оборотень или пьяный до состояния беспамятства отец, ответ был бы не в пользу сверхъестественной херни. С оборотнями, канимами, да хоть с самим дьяволом Стайлз справится, но если будет знать, что самые близкие люди живы, здоровы и находятся в безопасности. А все остальное – фигня.   
  
Дом на удивление оказался чистым и даже каким-то не жилым. Пустой холодильник, тонкий слой пыли на электрической плите и заправленная постель в отцовской спальне. Не нужно быть уникумом, чтобы понять – отец поселился на работе. Стайлз заглянул в ванную и взял из аптечки сердечные таблетки, которые иногда принимал отец, и нашатырь, на всякий случай. И, как оказалось, не зря.   
  
Разговор в памяти почти не отложился. Дерек помог довести теряющего сознание отца до дивана в гостиной, и вместе они кое-как привели его в чувства. Потом Дерек уехал, оставив их вдвоем, и Стайлз ему был за это благодарен. Отца словно знобило, он крепко обнял Стайлза и плакал. А тот болтал без умолка, рассказывая придуманную историю о том, как очнулся в лесу абсолютно голый, сильно перепугался и, кое-как сориентировавшись, выбрался к сгоревшему дому Хейлов. Там его нашел Дерек, одел и привез домой. Потом отец позвонил Мелиссе и попросил ее приехать. Та осмотрела Стайлза с совершенно искренним изумлением, словно и не знала, что Стайлз так или иначе оживет, а заодно и напичкала таблетками отца. На этом сотрудничество с врачами не окончилось – эти двое поволокли Стайлза в больницу для более детального обследования.   
  
Шумихи он наделал знатной.   
  
– Заедем сейчас в магазин. Надо купить продуктов, – отец сел за руль и мельком взглянул на Стайлза. Тот распластался в соседнем кресле и прикрыл глаза. – Ты как?  
  
– Устал.   
  
– Тогда я отвезу тебя домой, а съезжу один.   
  
– О’кей, – улыбнулся Стайлз, поворачивая голову к отцу и разглядывая его профиль. Они уже выехали с парковки возле больницы. – Я позвоню Скотту.   
  
– Позвони.   
  
– Пап, а мой мобильник?..   
  
– В багажнике. Вместе с твоими вещами, – нейтральным тоном ответил отец. Но по тому, как нахмурились брови, стало ясно, что спокойствие это пока еще зыбкое.   
  
– Отлично, – Стайлз отвернулся к окну и посмотрел в боковое зеркало. Сзади, через две машины, ползла Камаро. Стайлз прикусил губы, пряча улыбку, и уперся затылком в подголовник, разглядывая блестящий в свете уличных фонарей бок. На перекрестке отец повернул направо, а Камаро поехала дальше.   
  
– Дерек может приходить к нам, – было бы странно, если шериф не заметил этот «хвост». Стайлз улыбнулся и почесал шею.  
  
– Он зайдет.   
  
– И ты можешь мне рассказывать о том, с кем ты встречаешься, – осторожно продолжил отец, но тут же быстро добавил, качая головой: – Не в подробностях, конечно.   
  
– Я понял, – смутился Стайлз, снова глядя в боковое окно.  
  
До дома они больше ничего друг другу не сказали и повели остальной путь в неловком молчании. Стайлз открыл багажник и увидел черный пакет.   
  
– Что я могу взять?  
  
– Возьми телефон, – ответил отец, не вылезая из машины.   
  
Стайлз запустил руку в пакет, нащупал мобильник и быстро захлопнул багажник, затем подошел к водительской двери, запихнул руки в карманы спортивных штанов. Он все еще был в шмотках Дерека. Надо бы переодеться.  
  
– Вещдоки разве не должны храниться в участке?  
  
– Тебе хочется чего-нибудь особенного? – отец проигнорировал вопрос и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
– Неа, – покачал головой Стайлз и отступил назад.   
  
– Надумаешь что-нибудь, позвони, – отец дождался кивка и уехал.   
  
Стайлз неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, глядя ему вслед, потом вытащил мобильник и попробовал его включить. Ничего не вышло. Батарея сдохла. Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз поплелся к входной двери, но не успел даже дотронуться до ручки, как его сжали в сильных объятиях и подняли вверх.   
  
– Чувак! – радостно воскликнул Скотт, потряс его, как маленькая девочка огромного любимого мишку, и поставил на крыльцо. – Черт возьми, не смей так больше делать, понял, идиот?  
  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, бро, – улыбнулся Стайлз, оборачиваясь. – О, и тебя Айзек.   
  
Тот пихнул его в плечо и огляделся по сторонам.   
  
– А Дерека нет?  
  
– Нет, – развел руками Стайлз и неловко почесал затылок, затем развернулся к двери и открыл замок ключом. – Пошли. Отец скоро вернется.   
  
Остаток вечера он провел, слушая последние новости и рассказывая историю, которую наплел отцу и врачам. Отец вернулся минут через сорок, нагруженный пакетами с овощами, фруктами и мясом. Проведя беглый осмотр покупок, Стайлз остался доволен – ни одного вредного продукта.   
  
Скотт и Айзек ушли около двух ночи. Отец сам закрыл за ними дверь, заглянул к Стайлзу проверить, как он себя чувствует, и ушел в свою спальню. На работе он взял выходной, решив провести его со Стайлзом.   
  
Когда шаги в коридоре стихли и дом погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую лишь шелестом листьев за окном, звуком изредка проезжающих машин и тиканьем часов, Стайлз рассчитывал, что уснет. Но провалявшись некоторое время, он не вытерпел и взял мобильник. Дерек никак не давал о себе знать, с тех пор как привез его домой.   
  
Стайлз покрутил мобильник в руках, нажал «новое сообщение» и сбросил, потом снова нажал, набрал «Хэй, чувак, ты спишь?» и стер. «Спокойной ночи?», «Как там волчонок? Не скучает без меня?», «В этой бурде от Дитона нет ничего энергетического? Спать не могу», «Хочу хот-дог» и «Может заглянешь?» ждала та же участь. Так ничего и не отправив, Стайлз засунул мобильник под подушку, перевернулся на бок и вырубился.  
  
Следующий день был очень странным. Отец действительно проторчал со Стайлзом дома, глядя детективные сериалы по кабельному и обстебывая нелогичные повороты расследования. Вечером Стайлз порезал салат, а отец отварил себе рис и обжарил мясо. Все для одного. К концу дня аппетит проснулся, и Стайлз все же не удержался и умял большую порцию салата, мысленно приготовившись к тому, что станет плохо, но ничего такого не произошло. Живот немного поурчал и только.   
  
За весь день Дерек не дал о себе знать ни разу. Скотт заглядывал дважды: с утра, пока отец готовил себе завтрак, и вечером, официально, через дверь.   
  
– У него трубка отключена, – Скотт, сидя на кровати Стайлза, вытянул ноги и по-детски поболтал ими. – И в лофте пусто.   
  
– Может, Питер вернулся, и Дерек у него? – Стайлз покусал большой палец, хмурясь, и сел на стол. Взял лежащий мячик для лакросса и подкинул несколько раз его в одной руке.   
  
– Неа, Питер приедет в начале сентября. Айзек сказал, что ему нужно решить какие-то финансовые вопросы.   
  
– И Камаро нет, да?   
  
– Ага. Лофт закрыт. И знаешь, – Скотт нахмурился и облизал губы. – Не похоже, что Дерек со вчерашнего дня там появлялся.   
  
– Круто, – кивнул Стайлз и бросил мяч в стену над кроватью. Мячик отскочил и угодил прямо Скотту в затылок.  
  
– Ау! Чувак! За что?  
  
– Прости, – скривился Стайлз и достал из кармана мобильник. Ни новых сообщений, ни пропущенных звонков, ничего. Открыв список контактов, он пролистал до номера Дерека и нажал «вызов». Включилась голосовая почта, но Стайлз не стал оставлять сообщение и сбросил.   
  
– Я сегодня заезжал к Эллисон, – сказал Скотт, и Стайлзу даже стыдно стало на мгновение. Он же ни разу о ней не вспомнил. Хотя должен был, ведь из-за нее заварилась вся эта каша.   
  
– И как она?  
  
– Лучше. Врачи говорят, что, скорей всего, шрама даже не останется. Все срастается хорошо.   
  
– Она еще в больнице?  
  
– Ага. Она уже очнулась, и ее перевели в обычную палату. Выписать обещали на следующей неделе, если все будет хорошо. Мистер Арджент даже оставил нас наедине, – фыркнул Скотт.   
  
– Ты один был или?..  
  
– Нет, с Айзеком. Он сидел в коридоре. Заходить не стал, – Скотт пожал плечами, задумчиво разглядывая пол, а затем резко поднял на Стайлза веселый взгляд.   
  
– Что? – напрягся Стайлз.  
  
– Ты действительно пользовался пробкой? – с улыбкой спросил он.  
  
– Ага, – не отводя глаз ответил Стайлз.  
  
– И как?  
  
– А ты сам не знаешь, как это бывает?   
  
– Значит, Айзек был прав, – заржал Скотт и покачал головой. Но Стайлз не успел спросить, в чем же Айзек был прав, как Скотт задал еще один вопрос: – И ты рассказал об этом Дереку?  
  
– Рассказал, – Стайлз расстегнул толстовку, чувствуя, что становится жарко. – Мне пришлось. Ты же не верил. Вот и…  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – Скотт поднял ладони вверх, останавливая его, и пояснил: – Мы подобрались к той границе, где нужно заткнуться.   
  
Стайлз рассмеялся, потер лицо и вздохнул устало. Весь день он провел, словно в ожидании чего-то. Как будто утром ему сказали, что сегодня произойдет желанное событие, и он его все ждет, ждет, ждет. Но вот за окном уже стемнело, а ничего не произошло.   
  
– А Дерек про вас с Айзеком в курсе? Я не понял этот момент.  
  
– Он знает, что мы тусим вместе, но не думаю, что он знает, что  _настолько_  вместе, – Скотт поджал губы и вытащил из кармана мобильник. – Чувак, мне надо идти. Мама сейчас со смены вернется, а я типа все еще наказан.   
  
– Серьезно?  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Тогда вали.   
  
Скотт поднялся, толкнул Стайлза кулаком в плечо и вышел из комнаты.   
  


  
  
На небе высыпали звезды, ветра на улице почти не было, прогретый солнечным днем воздух еще не остыл, и пользы от открытого окна совсем не было. Душно и жарко. А еще ужасно скучно.  
  
Стайлз спустился на кухню, достал из холодильника свежевыжатый сок и пошел в гостиную. Уселся на диван перед телеком и пощелкал каналы. Ему попался первый Человек-паук. Питер Паркер учился вызывать паутину. Почти самое начало фильма. Стайлз смотрел в экран некоторое время, а потом поймал себя на мысли, что не следит за происходящим. В голове было пусто. Как если бы там всегда кто-то сидел, а сегодня неожиданно свалил.   
  
Сверху щелкнул замок на двери и послышались тихие шаги. Затем скрипнули верхние ступеньки. Стайлз повернул голову в сторону лестницы и уставился на отца в форме.   
  
– Не спишь? – устало спросил он у Стайлза, спускаясь по лестнице.  
  
– Ага. Смотрю телек.   
  
– Что там? – отец прищурился и зашел в гостиную. – А-а, Человек-паук. Я думал, ты его наизусть знаешь.   
  
– Не я, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Скотт.   
  
Отец вздрогнул, но, может, это Стайлзу только показалось.   
  
– Конечно, – он неловко улыбнулся. – Скотт.   
  
Стайлз понял, что сейчас что-то произошло, что-то безумно неловкое, но не понял, что именно. Поэтому решил сменить тему:  
  
– Срочный вызов?  
  
– Да, – отец кивнул и поправил рацию.  
  
– Что случилось?   
  
– В мотеле возле заправки на въезде нашли четыре трупа.   
  
Стайлз напрягся.  
  
– Убийство?  
  
– Не уверен.   
  
– Нападение диких животных?  
  
– Не знаю, Стайлз. Но на всякий случай – не суйся никуда, пожалуйста. Будь дома.   
  
Стайлз поднял ладони вверх и помотал головой:   
  
– Это могу тебе обещать на сто процентов!  
  
– Отлично, – вздохнул отец, подошел к нему и чмокнул в макушку, как маленького. А потом, зевая, направился к двери. – Я утром буду, если повезет.   
  
Стайлз покивал, послушал, как отъезжает машина от дома, затем выключил телек и достал мобильник, почти не глядя набирая номер.  
  
Голосовая почта все еще работала.  
  
– Дерек, надо поговорить.   
  
Стайлз прервал звонок, спасая себя от того, чтобы наговорить еще всякой чепухи. Ему страшно хотелось узнать, что там за тела и Дерек ли «дикое животное»? Но по телефону о таком говорить не следовало. Стайлз сын шерифа, он знает.   
  
Посидев в темноте гостиной еще некоторое время, он не выдержал и поднялся к себе. Поставил бутылку с соком на стол, закрыл, открыл и снова закрыл окно, а потом пошел в ванную и умылся. Появилась бодрость, и усидеть на месте стало почти невозможным. Засосало под ложечкой, и его всего немного потряхивало.   
  
Стайлз подошел к комоду, порылся в вещах и нашел завернутую в черные трусы пробку. Хорошо, что отец не нашел. Стайлз повертел ее в руках и убрал обратно. Нафига она ему сейчас? Господи, они же не трахаться с Дереком будут. Всего лишь поговорят, а он уже готов зубы чистить и в душ лезть. Нет, он не девчонка перед свиданием. В самом деле.   
  
В дверь позвонили, когда Стайлз вылакал всю бутылку с соком, даже не заметив этого. Он кубарем скатился с лестницы, а возле самой двери притормозил и спокойно открыл.   
  
– Привет, – у Стайлза немного сбилось дыхание, но он старался не подавать виду. Хотя Дерек, стоящий за порогом, вероятно все уже просек.   
  
– Ты хотел поговорить.   
  
– Да, – Стайлз отошел в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. – А ты нет?  
  
Дерек зашел и оглянулся на него, удивленно приподнимая брови.   
  
– Обсудить ситуацию и всякое такое? – неловко предположил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек ничего не ответил и огляделся, словно искал что-то.  
  
– Ты сейчас дома один. Значит, шериф уехал на вызов. Он не сказал тебе, что случилось, – то ли спросил, то ли просто сказал Дерек.   
  
Стайлз помотал головой:  
  
– Сказал, что четыре трупа и не похоже на убийство.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и закатил глаза, но никак не прокомментировал. Пошел в кухню и уселся на стул возле стены, где обычно сидел отец. Стайлз плюхнулся напротив него на табурет.   
  
– Так ты об этом что-то знаешь? – нетерпеливо спросил Стайлз. Он жадно обшарил Дерека взглядом и прикусил губу. Дерек был одет с иголочки. Явно свежая темно-зеленая футболка, чистая кожаная куртка и джинсы тоже были чистые – Стайлз обратил на них внимание, когда шел следом за Дереком на кухню. Волосы были влажные и слегка топорщились. Наверняка совсем недавно вылез из душа. А Стайлз мылся только утром, на его футболке красовалось пятно соевого соуса, а шортам сегодня он дал еще один шанс и не положил в корзину для грязного белья. Красавчик.   
  
– Да.   
  
– И что? Только не заставляй меня вытаскивать из тебя информацию, м? – нахмурился Стайлз, нервно дергая ногой.   
  
– Это те охотники, – ответил Дерек совершенно спокойным тоном.  
  
– Какие те? Те, которые в нас стре…  
  
– Те, которые тебя убили, – перебил его Дерек.  
  
– О, – Стайлз отвел взгляд на мгновение. Отец сказал, что трупы нашли в мотеле рядом с заправкой. Возле каждой заправки есть камеры, а значит… Стайлза бросило в пот. – Тебя могли засечь.  
  
– Вряд ли.   
  
– Что это значит? – Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился и привстал, опираясь о стол.  
  
– Это значит, что такая вероятность крайне мала. Я бы в форме альфы и…  
  
– …не пользовался дверью, – продолжил за него Стайлз, сел на табурет и облегченно выдохнул. – Как ты их нашел?  
  
– По запаху.   
  
– И как долго ты был в форме альфы? – Стайлз облизал губы, уже догадываясь, какой ответ услышит.   
  
– Сутки. Поэтому давай задавай быстрее все свои вопросы. Я устал.  
  
Стайлз внимательно смотрел на него и понимал, что вопросов больше нет. Вот он, сидит напротив, ответ на все мучавшие его вопросы.  
  
– Мы тебя потеряли, – тихо сказал Стайлз, все еще пришибленный осознанием того, насколько он вляпался. – Ты мог бы сказать Скотту или Айзеку.   
  
– Чтобы они тоже поучаствовали? Серьезно, Стайлз? – мягко улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
– Да, неважная шутка, – ответил он и отвел потерянный взгляд. – А обязательно их было убивать?  
  
– Да.   
  
– Почему? Не замечал раньше за тобой такой кровожадности, – Стайлз покосился на него, снова дергая ногой.  
  
– Они были угрозой. Мы не смогли бы дальше жить, зная, что они ходят где-то рядом. Те, кто тебя убили.   
  
– Меня убил только один, если быть точным.   
  
– О’кей, остальные пытались убить меня, когда ты торчал в моей башке, – миролюбиво исправился Дерек. – Такая формулировка лучше?  
  
– Но они даже не выстрелили тогда в нас.  
  
Дерек опустил глаза, положил локоть на стол и придвинулся ближе. Затем поднял тяжелый взгляд на Стайлза и вкрадчиво спросил:  
  
– Ты осуждаешь меня за то, что я их убил?  
  
Стайлз сглотнул, поджал губы и отрицательно помотал головой.   
  
– Тогда какого хрена ты ебешь мне мозг?   
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, – выпалил на одном дыхании Стайлз и почувствовал, как гора с плеч свалилась.   
  
– Почему не мог просто сказать? – Дерек скептически приподнял бровь и сжал губы.  
  
– Потому что ты весь такой «я устал, давай быстрей спрашивай, и я запрыгну в свою Камаро и свалю в лофт, чтобы отдохнуть», – коверкая голос, распылялся Стайлз.  
  
– Ты видел Камаро, когда открывал мне? – прервал его тираду Дерек.   
  
Стайлз замолк и тут же выглянул в окно. И прямо перед домом, и на видимой с кухни части улицы было пусто.   
  
– Нет, – с заминкой ответил Стайлз и вытаращил на него глаза: – Ты собирался остаться?  
  
– Да.  
  
Стайлз отодвинулся, продолжая удивленно на него смотреть.  
  
– И как бы ты мне об этом сказал, если бы я был против?  
  
– Что я посплю на диване? – предположил Дерек. В его глазах вспыхнули искорки веселья.   
  
– А если бы я был против, чтобы ты спал на диване? И вообще против, чтобы ты тут остался?  
  
Теперь Дерек смотрел на него как на идиота.  
  
– А если бы я обратился прямо в гостиной и улегся бы там спать?  
  
– Ты бы так не сделал! – пораженно воскликнул Стайлз.  
  
– Почему же? Мы сейчас играем в мою любимую игру «а если бы» и с абсолютной пользой проводим время, поэтому я начинаю входить в раж.   
  
Стайлз улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы на затылке. На губах Дерека тоже появилась улыбка.   
  
– Чего-нибудь хочешь? – вставая с табурета, спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Нет.  
  
– О’кей, – он выключил свет на кухне и пошел в свою комнату, кожей чувствуя взгляд Дерека, идущего за ним. Ладони и подмышки вспотели, а в теле появилась легкая дрожь.   
  
Стайлз включил настольную лампу и махнул рукой в сторону смятой постели:   
  
– Располагайся. Это, конечно, не твой трахо…твое поле для…блядь, короче не твоя огромная кровать, но тоже сойдет. Другое спальное место я тебе не выделю. Утром вернется отец, и он не должен тебя увидеть. Этот разговор я пока не хочу с ним начинать. Сегодня мы стали мастерами в избегании того-самого-неловкого-разговора и менять эту тенденцию не хочется. О’кей?  
  
– О’кей, – кивнул Дерек, снял куртку, повесил ее на спинку стула, затем стащил ботинки один об другой и взялся за пряжку на джинсах. Стайлз отмер, схватил из комода чистые трусы и с нарочито спокойным видом ушел в душ. И даже помылся нормально, без спешки, чтобы, не дай бог, Дерек не подумал, что он там дрочит, да и вообще, и совсем без остервенения почистил зубы. Из душа он вышел обновленным, чистым и дерганным, вписался плечом в косяк и чуть-чуть содрал кожу. Но в комнату он вошел уже действительно успокоившимся. Волнение никуда не делось, но Стайлз сумел с ним немного справиться.  
  
Дерек лежал поверх одеяла, закинув руки за голову, и разглядывал плакаты на стене рядом с кроватью. Стайлз мельком скользнул взглядом по голому торсу, выпирающему, больше чем нужно, члену, и отвернулся, прикрывая на мгновение глаза и одними губами посылая всю свою жизнь к черту.   
  
– Она и правда прозрачная, – усмехнулся Дерек, не скрываясь и разглядывая Стайлза. Тот стоял в одних трусах и тупо пялился на открытый ящик комода. Ну надо же было схватить именно те трусы, в которые была завернута пробка, да еще и ящик не закрыть! Вряд ли Дерек шарил специально.   
  
– Я не обманул, – без улыбки отозвался Стайлз, с силой задвинул ящик и, подойдя к столу, выключил лампу. Затем забрался под одеяло на свободной половине и расслабился. Все. Все самое неловкое уже случилось. Волнение ушло.   
  
Дерек тихо хмыкнул и перевернулся на бок, оказываясь спиной к Стайлзу. Тот покосился на него и пробормотал:  
  
– Тебе не нужно одеяло?   
  
– Нет, мне жарко.   
  
– Но в лофте ты…  
  
– У тебя есть смазка? – перебил Дерек и развернулся к нему.  
  
Стайлза бросило в жар, а член начал вставать.   
  
– Есть, – чуть слышно шепнул он.   
  
– Где?  
  
– Там же.   
  
Дерек скатился с кровати и подошел к стоящему с его стороны комоду, открыл нужный ящик, достал пробку и, пошарив рукой, нашел тюбик со смазкой.   
  
– Ты серьезно? – Стайлз сел, опираясь спиной на подушку, и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. Точнее, на его очертания в темноте.   
  
– Да. Ты против? – он замер возле комода с пробкой и с тюбиком в руках. До поджимающихся на ногах пальцев «нелепое» зрелище.  
  
– Нет, – удивленно ответил Стайлз. Он, черт возьми, не был против. Он был очень даже «за». Он всерьез хотел этого уже гребанные пару месяцев.   
  
Дерек залез обратно на кровать. Матрас прогнулся под его весом. Затем стащил со Стайза одеяло и спихнул на край.   
  
– Иди сюда, – он подтянул Стайлза за бедра, укладывая на середину кровати, и замер. Их лица разделяло всего ничего, и Стайлзу было ни черта не видно, но он все же приподнялся на локтях и ткнулся губами Дереку в щеку. Промазал чуток. Дерек положил ему одну ладонь на затылок и поцеловал так, как было нужно с самого начала. Его губы были жесткими и горячими, язык по-хозяйски скользнул в рот и ласково коснулся нёба и языка Стайлза. И время словно остановилось. Сердце сорвалось в сумасшедшую дробь, а на коже выступил пот. Стайлзу теперь тоже стало жарко.   
  
Дерек оторвался от его губ и сполз поцелуями ниже. Жадно проехался ладонями по груди, с нажимом провел по бокам, заставляя Стайлза охнуть, и широко лизнул пупок. Затем стащил с него трусы и откинул их на пол. Развел ноги Стайлза в стороны и потрогал пальцами сжавшиеся мышцы.   
  
– Я хочу все видеть, – скорее себе, чем Стайлзу, сказал Дерек, быстро поднялся с кровати, шагнул к столу, включил лампу и вернулся на прежнее место.   
  
Дышать стало совсем сложно. У Дерека возбужденно горели глаза, рот был приоткрыт, а член прилип к животу. На нем все еще были трусы, и это Стайлз считал огромным упущением.   
  
– Держи под коленями, – сказал Дерек и провел по внутренней стороне бедер, когда Стайлз сделал так, как нужно.   
  
Дерек открыл крышку на тюбике и обильно смазал пробку, а потом выдавил немного на дырочку.  
  
– Готов?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз во все глаза глядя на Дерека и следя за каждым его движением.  
  
Дерек слегка надавил, позволяя проникнуть только кончику пробки. Та была не маленькая, узкая на конце и широкая у основания. Стайлз поджал губы и глубоко вдохнул. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Дерек запихнет в него пробку всю сразу, но не думал, что тот будет растягивать этот процесс.  
  
– Больше, – не выдержал Стайлз спустя несколько минут. Ему уже хотелось почувствовать всю пробку, а Дерек его дразнил. Он игрался с ним, как с новой долгожданной игрушкой, напичканной кучей наворотов. Хотел посмотреть все, что она умеет делать. И Стайлз обязательно ему потом покажет кое-что, но не сейчас.  
  
Дерек лег на него сверху, уперся одним локтем рядом с его головой и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
  
– Хочешь всю целиком? – вкрадчивым, слегка хриплым голосом спросил он.  
  
– Хочу, – Стайлз приподнял голову и быстро поцеловал его в губы, затем еще раз и прикусил верхнюю. Щетина кололась, но он едва ли это замечал. От возбуждения закладывало уши, бедра дрожали, а еще он чертовски вспотел.   
  
Дерек отстранился, посмотрел вниз и выдавил немного смазки на остальную часть пробки. Стайлзу казалось, что он уже течет, и он хотел сказать, что достаточно, но не успел. Дерек медленно ввел пробку целиком и сжал основание члена Стайлза.  
  
– Оох!.. Черт, – Стайлз выгнулся, отпустил ноги и схватился за Дерека, укладывая его сверху, обхватывая ногами и прижимаясь всем телом. – Черт…   
  
Дерек дышал рвано. Он оказался горячим, словно угли, мышцы на руках вздулись от напряжения, а спина и вовсе стала каменной. Колкая щетина проехалась по шее, секунду спустя зубы не сильно сомкнулись на мочке уха, и Стайлза совсем повело. Он попробовал потереться членом об Дерека, но тот пальцами все еще сжимал основание члена, не давая кончить.   
  
– Я хочу. Дерек, дай мне, – горячечно зашептал Стайлз. Дерек рыкнул, отстранился, провел ладонью по его груди, животу, словно издеваясь, мазнул пальцами налившуюся головку члена. У Стайлза еще никогда так крепко не стоял. А потом Дерек вытащил пробку и вогнал ее снова. Стайлз вскрикнул, сильно зажмурился и прокусил губу до крови. Его всего трясло. Яйца почти болели. Ему ужасно хотелось кончить. Он не понимал, почему ему нельзя, почему Дерек его мучает, продолжая вытаскивать и загонять обратно пробку, всякий раз проезжаясь по простате и заставляя Стайлза терять последние крупицы разума.   
  
– Я сейчас сдохну, – онемевшими губами пробормотал он.   
  
И услышал такой же шепот:  
  
– Я тоже.   
  
Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Дереком. Будь у Стайлза хоть капля самосохранения, ему следовало остановиться, испугаться или сделать что-то несомненно правильное. Потому что у Дерека торчали клыки, глаза мерцали красным, а все тело блестело от крупных капель пота, то и дело сливающихся в тоненькие ручейки. Но у Стайлза чувства самосохранения не было и в помине. Поэтому он привстал и широко лизнул ему шею, чувствуя зарождающуюся под кожей вибрацию.   
  
Дерек глухо рыкнул и толкнул Стайлза обратно на кровать, стащил с себя трусы и провел несколько раз влажной от смазки ладонью по члену. Стайлз зачарованно следил за его действиями, затем опустил руку вниз и сам вытащил пробку, сильно прикусив губы и сдерживая стоны. Он развел ноги в стороны, насколько мог, и уперся затылком в матрас. Сил не было ни на что.   
  
Встряхнув головой, как взмокший пес, Дерек пододвинулся настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, приставил головку к растянутой дырке и одним толчком вошел сразу весь. Стайлз заорал. Ощущения были совсем не такие, как с пробкой. Член был длиннее, толще, он заполнил собой все.  
  
– Тише-тише, – выдохнул Дерек и погладил Стайлза двумя руками по бедрам, сжал ягодицы и наклонился вперед, покрывая поцелуями плечи, шею и подбородок. Стайлз рвано выдохнул, реагируя на малейшее движение, и попытался расслабиться. Острой боли не было. Оказалось просто неприятно в самом начале, но постепенно и это ощущение исчезало. Дерек толкнулся один раз на пробу, Стайлз почувствовал нарастающий жар и тихонько застонал. Дерек воспринял это как разрешение и толкнулся еще раз. Кровать жалобно скрипнула в такт толчку, потом снова и снова.   
  
Дерек почти сразу взял быстрый темп. Он крепко держал за бедра и втрахивал в кровать. С его губ срывалось тяжелое дыхание вперемешку с рычанием и стонами, когда Стайлз сжимал его член задницей.   
  
В тот момент, когда Стайлз решил, что сейчас они оба кончат, Дерек резко вышел и перевернул его на живот, заставил встать на колени и упереться локтями в матрас.   
  
– Бляяяядь, – простонал Стайлз и едва не прикусил себе язык. Если ему казалось, что раньше Дерек двигался быстро, то он глубоко заблуждался. Задница горела огнем, с члена текло на простыню, а колени разъезжались. Стайлз уткнулся лбом в матрас и беспомощно сжал в кулаках уголки подушки, проваливаясь в безупречное в своем безумстве наслаждение. Такого выкручивающего мышцы оргазма он в жизни не испытывал. Все, что было раньше, теперь казалось лишь блеклой тенью.   
  
Сверху навалился Дерек, укусил его за плечо и тут же поцеловал бледный след от зубов. Стайлз охнул, почувствовав, как внутри его наполняет сперма, и застыл. Тело не слушалось вообще. Оно снова стало ему чужим.   
  
От Дерека сильно пахло потом, мужским телом и сексом, а еще он был реально тяжелым. Стайлз сильно зажмурился и уткнулся в сгиб локтя. Ему хотелось еще. Он физически не мог в ближайшую…м-м-м, вечность. Но хотел еще. Желание жгло внутри и пульсировало в висках.   
  
Дерек скатился с него и растянулся рядом, вытирая ладонями лицо.   
  
– В чем дело? – хриплым голосом спросил он, спустя несколько минут тишины, нарушаемой лишь их тяжелым дыханием. Стайлз даже не шелохнулся. И, кажется, он забыл, как разговаривать.   
  
Дерек шлепнул его по заднице и перекатился на бок.   
  
– Стайлз.  
  
Тот помотал головой, надеясь, что Дерек разберется сам. Но потом все же взял себя в руки и повернулся к нему.   
  
– Не думал, что ты такой псих в постели.   
  
– Аналогично, – усмехнулся Дерек и погладил его по затылку.  
  
– Я был психом? – искренне удивился Стайлз, придвигаясь ближе. Из задницы текло, и надо бы сходить в ванную, но это могло еще немного подождать.   
  
– Еще каким.  
  
– А что я делал такого? – улыбаясь, спросил Стайлз, увидел, как Дерек закатывает глаза, и пихнул его локтем. – Серьезно, Дерек, мне интересно.   
  
Тот задумчиво смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а затем предложил:  
  
– Можно как-нибудь заснять на видео, и ты сам все увидишь.   
  
– Ооо, – Стайлз поиграл бровями и облизал губы. Ранка немного саднила. – Да ты извращенец.  
  
– Сказал мне парень с анальной пробкой.   
  
– О’кей, – Стайлз кивнул, положил голову на матрас, закрыл глаза и решил, что немного отдохнет.   
  
– Сходи в душ. Не спи так, – сказал Дерек.  
  
– Схожу.  
  
– Сейчас же.   
  
– Уже иду, – вяло ответил Стайлз, не двигаясь с места. Дерек наклонился и поцеловал его в скулу, в щеку, в уголок рта. Стайлз невольно повернул голову, чтобы было удобней целоваться, и притянул Дерека к себе за талию, укладывая сверху.   
  
– Я хочу еще, – признался Стайлз между поцелуями и открыл глаза. Дерек сильно зажмурился, между его бровей залегла складка, а рот был приоткрыт. Губы слегка шевелились, но слов не было слышно. Он наклонился ниже и поцеловал глубоко, властно и самую чуточку нежно – как ответ. Стайлз обнял его руками, закинул одну ногу ему на талию и тоже закрыл глаза.   
  
Все, что нужно, он уже увидел.   
  


  
  
Стайлз зашел в ветеринарную клинику и махнул рукой Скотту, сортирующему карты клиентов за стойкой. В приемной больше никого не было, но дверь в смотровую была закрыта.   
  
– Вырвался? – усмехнулся Скотт, мельком взглянул на него и вернулся к прерванному занятию.   
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и плюхнулся в новое мягкое кресло рядом с окном. Прежнее неделю назад разодрала кошка, взбесившаяся, когда они с Дереком зашли забрать Скотта. Вытянув ноги в проход, Стайлз положил голову на спинку, с вялым интересом разглядывая приемную: висящие в рамочках дипломы, реклама препаратов и разные памятки. Ничего интересного.  
  
– Дерек сейчас пьет кофе с отцом, – сказал наконец Стайлз и поймал удивленный взгляд Скотта. – Да, они оба созрели для этого разговора. А меня выставили прочь. Типа, я тут ни при чем. Круто, да?  
  
– Ты выглядишь слишком спокойным, – недоверчиво прищурился Скотт.   
  
– Это видимость, – нервно улыбнулся Стайлз, находясь мыслями далеко отсюда. Прошло уже две с половиной недели с его чудесного оживления. Организм восстановился полностью, и тоненькая белая полоска на груди служила единственным напоминанием о неприятном событии.   
  
Зато с Дереком отношения налаживались не так быстро. Стайлз понял, что должно пройти действительно много времени, чтобы Дерек прекратил дергаться по поводу и без и не носился с ним, как с хрустальной вазой. Хоть и пытался делать вид, что это не так, и даже старался дать Стайлзу необходимое пространство.  
  
– Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь? Я здесь скоро закончу, и босс меня отпустил, – спросил Скотт, выравнивая стопку с отсортированными папками. – Мы сегодня пораньше закрываемся.   
  
– А что так?   
  
Скотт улыбнулся и понизил голос.  
  
– У босса сегодня  _особый_  вечер, – сказал он и поиграл бровями.   
  
Стайлз удивленно округлил глаза, невольно косясь в сторону смотровой, и фыркнул. Дитон и свидания? Теперь это казалось более возможным. Стайлз так и не рассказал Скотту о большой любви Дитона, решив не лезть в это дело. Трагические истории хороши в книгах или в фильмах, но не в жизни, и напоминать о них лишний раз не следует. Скотт ведь сболтнет как-нибудь. И обязательно  _вовремя_.   
  
Дверь открылась, и оттуда вышел высокий мужчина. На руках у него была перебинтованная немецкая овчарка. Она смотрела вокруг большими печальными глазами. Бинты опоясывали ее живот и правую заднюю лапу. Досталось бедняге.  
  
– Если станет хуже, позвоните либо мне, либо Скотту, – вышел следом за мужчиной Дитон, взял со стойки бумажку и быстро написал что-то. Это не было похоже на номер телефона. Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть. Рецепт.   
  
– Хорошо, – кивнул мужчина, взял удобнее собаку и пошел к выходу. Скотт выбежал вперед и придержал ему дверь.   
  
Дитон смотрел им в след несколько секунд, а затем повернулся к Стайлзу:   
  
– Стайлз. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
– Отлично, – он встал и потер ладони одна об другую. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.   
  
Скотт удивленно вытаращился на него, но промолчал, а когда Стайлз прошел мимо, так и вовсе обиженно отвернулся. Ладно, с этим можно разобраться потом. Подумаешь, не сказал? Все равно Скотт все подслушает, говнюк.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – Дитон предложил Стайлзу сесть, когда они вошли в кабинет, а сам обошел стол и сел в свое кресло.  
  
– И да, и нет, – Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и начал: – Дерек ничего мне не рассказывает. То есть он говорит о сказках, даже как-то раз рассказал мне одну, но это все не то. Я хочу знать больше о спутниках. Если бы мне до того случая сказали, что мы какие-то там спутники друг другу на всю жизнь, я бы не поверил. Но связь реально есть, раз я сижу сейчас перед вами. И я хочу знать, что еще она может. Как это использовать?  
  
Дитон смотрел на него некоторое время, и Стайлз едва не психанул, чувствуя себя снова кинутым. Информации в интернете на эту тему почти нет. В основном – сказки, фантастика и прочая нереальная чушь. Квест «найди правду» задрал до чертиков. В Бестиарии он отыскал только пару строчек. Лидия перевела – общие фразы, которые он и так знал.   
  
– Ты сам знаешь, на что способна эта связь, – ответил Дитон с едва уловимой улыбкой на губах.   
  
– Если бы я знал, к вам бы сегодня не пришел, – пробормотал Стайлз, опуская глаза.   
  
– Сейчас ты не придаешь значения этому знанию. Ты ищешь что-то еще, но все, что нужно, тебе уже дано. Только разберись.   
  
– Что мне дано? – нахмурился Стайлз. Загадки это, конечно, круто, но не в данный момент, когда голова готова взорваться от вопросов.   
  
Дитон положил локти на стол и придвинулся ближе. Он смотрел Стайлзу в глаза и не моргал. От него шла неприкрытая угроза. Стайлз сглотнул и вжался в стул. Сердцебиение усилилось, а на коже выступил пот. Какого хрена происходит?  
  
– Что?.. – перепуганный Скотт ввалился в кабинет, но Дитон даже не взглянул на него.   
  
– Закрой дверь и жди снаружи, – не терпящим возражения тоном сказал он Скотту, и тот попятился, хоть и было видно, что не хотел этого делать. Дверь закрылась, и Стайлзу стало страшно.   
  
Прошло секунд семь, и в кармане зазвонил мобильник.   
  
– Ответь, – приказал Дитон Стайлзу.   
  
Тот быстро достал мобильник и принял вызов.   
  
– Стайлз, ты где? Что с тобой? – не дав Стайлзу и слова сказать, налетел на него с вопросами Дерек. Его голос был встревоженный и почти испуганный.   
  
Дитон расслабленно отодвинулся и совершенно добродушно улыбнулся, кивая в сторону трубки. Стайлз догадался что к чему, облегченно выдохнул и облизал губы.   
  
– Все в порядке. Как у вас там дела? Отец еще не схватился за табельное? – спросил Стайлз, успокаиваясь.   
  
– Никто ни за что не хватался, – недоверчивым голосом ответил Дерек.   
  
– Супер. Продолжайте, – Стайлз собрался повесить трубку, но не успел.  
  
– Стайлз, у тебя точно все хорошо? – терпеливо повторил свой вопрос Дерек.   
  
– Да, – хмыкнул Стайлз и нажал отбой, глядя на Дитона. – Теперь он будет знать, когда мне страшно, плохо или я в смертельной опасности?   
  
– Да, – кивнул тот. – Но связь спутников – двухсторонняя. Человеку ощущать связь сложнее, чем оборотню, к сожалению.  
  
– То есть я тоже могу чувствовать, что с ним происходит?   
  
– Верно.   
  
– А как мне это проверить? – нахмурился Стайлз. Чем можно напугать Дерека? Да еще так, чтобы избежать жертв?  
  
– В этом я тебе не помощник, – развел руками Дитон.   
  
Стайлз фыркнул и посмотрел на мобильник в руках.   
  
– И это все?   
  
Дитон выдвинул ящик стола, вытащил оттуда потрепанную временем тетрадь и положил ее на стол.  
  
– Когда я сказал, что ты уже знаешь, на что способна связь спутников, я говорил серьезно. Альфа перетащил твою душу в свое тело, помог восстановиться. Вспомни все, что ты чувствовал и делал, пока находился там.  
  
– Я чувствовал Дерека, волка, и мы разговаривали…– Стайлз вскинул на Дитона удивленный взгляд и раскрыл рот: – Телепатия? Серьезно?  
  
Дитон толкнул к нему тетрадь и поднялся из-за стола. Снял халат и повесил его на вешалку, взял со стола мобильник и запихнул в карман брюк. Точно, он же спешил.  
  
– В этой тетради собрано все, что я сумел найти о связи. О том, как ею можно пользоваться. Не потеряй ее.   
  
Стайлз взял тетрадь и облизнулся. Раньше он не мог себе представить, как жили люди без интернета и без возможности за несколько минут узнать то, что им было нужно. Приходилось перелопачивать кучу книг, газет, безвылазно торчать в библиотеке. Но потом Скотт получил укус, и Стайлз все чаще стал сталкиваться с проблемой недостаточной информации – не у кого спросить, негде прочитать. А теперь ему было жизненно необходимо знать, с чем он имеет дело, как это использовать и есть ли какие-то побочные эффекты. Не хотелось бы в один прекрасный день обзавестись клыками, когтями и жаждой крови. Пусть Дерек и уверял, что этого не произойдет. Стайлз дошел до того, что, если бы Дитон ничего не рассказал, готов был наведаться в гости к их со Скоттом знакомому профессору. Интуиция подсказывала не бросать все на самотек. И, как оказалось, не зря.  
  
– Не потеряю, – сказал Стайлз и вышел из кабинета.   
  


  
  
В телевизоре ведущий новостей обещал в Бикон-Хиллз сильный дождь и ветер. Кофеварка с тихим писком оповестила о завершении работы, и Дерек, наконец, оторвался от своего ноутбука. Поднялся, взял кружку и налил кофе.   
  
– Будешь? – предложил он Стайлзу. Тот сидел в трусах и в майке и таскал из стоящей на столе миски сухарики, оставшиеся со вчерашнего вечера. К ним заглянули Питер, Скотт и Айзек. Правда, Питер ушел почти сразу, сославшись на усталость после очередной поездки, но всем стало ясно, что причина в Айзеке. Они до сих пор друг друга недолюбливали. И у них частенько случались споры на отвлеченные темы. Питер, апеллируя к своему жизненному опыту, снисходительно отзывался о суждениях Айзека, а тот особо не напрягаясь проезжался по этому самому опыту. Дерек и Скотт в такие моменты жутко злились на обоих.  
  
– Неа, – Стайлз закинул в рот сухарик и разжевал. С солью. Любимые Скотта, поэтому и таскает каждый раз.  
  
Дерек бросил на него взгляд и сел обратно на свое место.  
  
– У тебя завтра тест по экономике, насколько я помню. Готов?  
  
– Да.   
  
Дерек задумчиво посмотрел на него и отпил кофе из кружки.   
  
– Что? – спросил Стайлз. – Я мешаю? Могу уйти.   
  
– Ты не мешаешь, – Дерек поставил кружку и отодвинул в сторону ноутбук. – Но неплохо было бы появляться дома. У твоего отца не бесконечное терпение.   
  
– У меня самый лучший отец с самым лучшим терпением, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз. Дерек был прав, и в последнюю пару месяцев Стайлз приходил домой только ночевать, и то не всегда. Но он уже поговорил с папой на эту тему и вроде как даже успокоил, что это продлится недолго. Волк дал Дереку фору, а Стайлз хотел лишь наверстать упущенное. Он старался как можно чаще быть рядом с Дереком, как советовали записи в той тетрадке, что дал ему Дитон.   
  
В ней были страницы из дневника одной девушки, которая устанавливала связь со своим спутником, но записи обрывались на «сегодня я попробую еще раз». В выдержках из книг, прикрепленным к тетрадным листам, в выводах самого Дитона из раза в раз повторялось, что  _все возможно_. Но без прямых доказательств. У Дитона было собрано действительно огромное количество информации на эту тему, и были приведены примеры с реальными людьми. Вот только все это был взгляд со стороны. Ни один человек, у которого был спутник оборотень, не подтвердил и не опровергнул догадки.   
  
В тетради Стайлз нашел запись о встрече с одной парой. Когда Дитон пришел к ним за подтверждением своей теории, они промолчали и не стали говорить на эту тему вовсе.  
  
Но Стайлз чувствовал, что уже близко. Он почти нащупал связь. Почти догадался, как это работает.   
  
– Да, я это уже понял, – Дерек снова уставился в экран и что-то быстро напечатал. Его немного злила эта ситуация. Во многом из-за того, что Дерек чувствовал – Стайлз не договаривает, что-то умалчивает. Но так было нужно. Дерек все равно не испытывал огромного желания узнать все тонкости их связи. Вот если бы что-то случилось, нечто серьезное или там смертельное, тогда бы этот самец зашевелился. Так что пусть терпит.  
  
Стайлз иногда пробовал что-то спрашивать, звать его мысленно, но Дерек не слышал. Иногда он чувствовал сильную злость Дерека, а один раз почувствовал волка. И в этот момент понял, о чем раньше говорил Дерек, что пытался ему втолковать. Природа их эмоций была кардинально разная. И сильные человеческие эмоции и чувства действительно пугали волка.  
  
– Закажем пиццу? – спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Заказывай, – Дерек даже не взглянул на него.  
  
Стайлз облизал губы и пальцы от соли, слез со стула и пошел в комнату за телефоном, но его нигде не было видно.   
  
– Черт, – выругался Стайлз, начиная трясти свои джинсы, куртку и рубашку. Потом повернулся к разворошенной кровати, потянул на себя одеяло, встряхнул его. Мобильник как сквозь землю провалился.   
  
На улице прогремел гром и полил сильный косой дождь. Как по прогнозу. Окно было раскрыто, и по полу комнаты забарабанили крупные капли. Стайлз подошел и закрыл створку, поглядывая на мрачное серое небо. На душе тоже было не солнечно. Его выматывали неудачи в своих попытках достучаться до Дерека.   
  
Стайлз повернулся спиной к окну, оглядываясь по сторонам и продолжая поиски. Ни на тумбочке, ни на полу телефона не было. На комоде тоже чисто. Стайлз мысленно рыкнул: «Да куда я, блядь, засунул мобильник?».  
  
– Он на холодильнике, – ответил ему с кухни Дерек. – Где бросил, там и лежит.  
  
Стайлз застыл и посмотрел на стену, за которой находилась кухня.   
  
– Точно, – сказал он вслух.   
  
Стараясь держать себя в руках и не скакать от восторга, Стайлз зашел в кухню, подошел к холодильнику и взял мобильник. Покосился на Дерека, но тот продолжал стучать по клавишам, изредка хмурясь.   
  
Ну-ка, еще раз.  
  
«Ты будешь как всегда?» – мысленно спросил Стайлз и прикусил щеку от волнения.   
  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек.   
  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, ощущая, как все едва уловимо, но кардинально меняется. От напряжения, в котором он пребывал последние несколько недель, не осталось и следа. У него получилось. Получилось!  
  
«Дерек», – позвал мысленно Стайлз.  
  
Тот поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел.  
  
Стайлз застыл, не зная, что сказать. Его переполнял восторг, ему хотелось кричать, но эмоции словно застыли внутри, неспособные вырваться наружу. Дерек отодвинулся от стола, встал и подошел близко-близко. Взял за плечи и склонил голову слегка в бок, внимательно разглядывая, прислушиваясь к нему.   
  
«А сказки не врут», – не открывая рта и глядя прямо ему в глаза, сказал Стайлз. Дерек вначале нахмурился и даже отстранился немного, а потом задрал голову к потолку, слабо улыбаясь.   
  
– Ты этим занимался все это время? – спросил он вслух.  
  
– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз, довольно ухмыльнувшись. И мысленно добавил: «А ты так не умеешь».   
  
Дерек застыл, с него слетела вся веселость, а взгляд стал холодным, тяжелым. Стайлз напрягся, готовясь к худшему. Но Дерек вдруг схватил его и взвалил на плечо. Стайлз заржал и шлепнул его по заднице. Дерек отнес его в комнату, швырнул на кровать и залез следом сам, стаскивая на ходу свою футболку и отшвыривая ее в сторону. Лег на Стайлза сверху и поцеловал.   
  
– Я научусь, – пообещал Дерек, задирая ему майку и вылизывая живот.   
  
– Ловлю на слове.  
  


**Эпилог**

  
  
Три с половиной недели спустя Стайлз зашел в кабинет к Дитону, положил перед ним тетрадь и, ни слова не сказав, ушел.   
  
Черт его задери, если он скажет хоть одной живой душе о том, что они с Дереком умеют. Теперь он понимал, почему никто и никогда не раскрывал рта об этом. Это не просто телепатия, это не просто возможность чувствовать друг друга.   
  
Это одна душа в двух телах.  
  
Это Дар.


End file.
